


The Sparks...

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Aftercare, Aftermath of Violence, Alastair (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Angel Michael (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Comforting Dean, Comforting Sam, Complicated Relationships, Confused John, Confused Michael (Supernatural), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dean is a Good Friend, Developing Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Gen, Grace Sex, Hell Trauma, Hostage Situations at some point, Human Michael (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, John Winchester is Pissed, John Winchester is a Tease, Late Night Conversations, Love Triangles, Michael Being A Dick at first, Michael Is Pissed, Michael is a Tease, Minor Injuries, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Chuck Shurley, Past Alastair/Dean Winchester, Past Alastair/Reader, Past Torture, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Resurrected John Winchester, Reunited again, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, The Winchester Family, The Winchesters to the Rescue, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, Unintentional Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Worried Dean, You Have Been Warned, You are not alone, Young John Winchester being used by michael, little girl kink, minor violence towards reader, reader gets confused and angry at the world at some point, reader has special abilities, smut with feels, sneaky chuck shurley, unknown danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hey my lovelies hope you're well!!! As promised, here's the fic I told you about involving reader, John Winchester (JDM) and Michael in young!John's vessel, it's a work in progress, but hope you'll enjoy it!!! It's my first John/Reader/Michael fic and smut, so feedback is greatly appreciated no matter if it's good or bad, my lovelies!!!





	1. It Can't Be...

**Author's Note:**

> So, reader is thrust into uncharted territory regarding a certain hunter and an archangel... What will happen?? Hmm, read and you'll find out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while but I'm back!!! As promised and hinted in His Slice of Normal, I give you my new fic involving reader, John Winchester and Michael in young!John's vessel, noting that there's not a lot of fics that have a lot of Michael in young!John in them, hope you like it!!! It's gonna take me quite some time writing this, being a multiple chapter fic, but stay with me... Love you guys!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader is about to get the shock of her life... Who's come back?? This is a short chapter, but hopefully you'll stick around and keep reading this... Any mistakes you see are my own!!! I do not own Supernatural or the characters by any means, that belongs to the CW...

I’d just managed to almost get some shuteye when I heard ruckus coming from the Bunker’s kitchen, knowing that you and Dean were asleep after coming back from a ghoul case which took you 2 longer than usual to finish, tying up some loose ends before hightailing it back home.

I went and got my thin robe to cover me, only being dressed in an old AC/DC shirt and some thin black sleep shorts, getting my blade just in case it was some unwanted company. As quietly as I could, I made my way towards the kitchen and found the fridge door open, someone rummaging around it, a guy from the looks from it, based on the deep grunts coming from their mouth.

I made my way around him without being noticed until-

“Y/N, I need some help with-”, Cass said, blowing my cover making whoever the guy is start swinging, knocking Cass out, but not me when I slashed his arm, getting a groan out of him, but he managed to pin me against the wall, my blade now on the floor.

I tried to squirm out of his hold when he pressed his lower half against me, his knee in between my legs, making me squirm against him slightly when I kneed him in the groin sending him to the floor, groaning in pain. As I started to make my way towards Cass, he grabbed my ankle and made me fall flat on my face, getting a nice bruise above my eyebrow before I knocked him out with a mean right punch.

I heard the boys’ doors open, them calling out my name in panic.

“Y/N/N, are you OK? I heard a scream”, Dean says before turning on the light, his face morphing from sleepy to worried in a flash when he saw the bruise on my face. Sam went to Cass, waking him up until he did, turning their heads to me, and also catching sight of my bruise.

“Don’t worry about it, guys. I’ll be fine, nothing a little ice and bourbon won’t fix”, I say with a smirk, noticing the relief on their faces, especially on Dean’s. They make their way back to their rooms after I tell them that Cass and I will take care of the unwanted visitor. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and big bear hugs, telling them to get some rest.

Sam laughs while he goes to his room while Dean takes a little more persuading, but he goes back to his room after knowing that I’m fine, hugging me a little longer than Sam and shooting me a cute little sleepy smile.

Cass put his fingers on my forehead and healed the bruise easily, making it go away before I focus on who the hell is in the Bunker.

I make my towards the now sleeping body on the floor, a little baffled by the look of his clothes as they resemble-

“Cass? Isn’t that-”, I start to say before I realize that it’s his jacket and when I turn him around, my head is going on overdrive and all I can think of is one name, dumbfounded yet strangely intrigued.

“It can’t be. He’s-”, I say, looking at Cass, who’s just as confused as I am… _It can’t be… he’s dead, right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me guys, the ride's only gonna get better from here, hopefully. Thank you guys so much for your support, the feedback, comments and kudos honestly brighten up my day, it means a lot!!! Love you my lovelies!!!


	2. Is this Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you are well. As promised and hinted on His Slice of Normal, I'm working on the fic involving reader, John Winchester and Michael in young!john's vessel, so here's the new addition to the fic, hope you like it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, mystery guest turns out to be someone from reader's past, and she's intrigued yet suspicious of it...

“Cass, he’s been dead for more than 10 years. We gave him a hunter’s send off- salted and burned his body, last time I checked.  Am I dreaming right now?” “No, Y/N. It’s really him. He did his time” “What do you mean he did his time, Cass? If I remember correctly, he sold his soul to save Dean from death, only to be tortured be Azazel, who Dean put the Colt’s bullet through some time later” “Yes, you’re right. But now, it’s time” “Time for what, Cass? For him to come back? John Winchester’s dead. He’s been dead for more than a decade, Cass. Something’s up, and I intend to find out what it is”, we both go back and forth, discussing the incident and its possibilities while “John” is tied to a chair when we hear him talk.

“Hey! What gives, man? Untie me” he demands to Cass in that authoritative tone that oddly sends chills down my spine.

“Not a fat chance on it, sweetheart”, I say in a warning yet husky tone when I turn on the light in the questioning room we have in the Bunker for special interrogations like this one, hearing his breath hitch, seeing the flash of confusion in his eyes while he tries to figure out who I am.

“Who are you?” “I could ask you the same thing, darling” “You wouldn’t mind if I ask you a few questions, seeing as you’ve got nowhere to run off to right now?” I go back and forth with “John”, hearing him chuckle at my smartass comment, something stirring inside me when I hear it.

“Ask whatever you want, doll” “Good. 1st and most important question which you _still_ haven’t answered: who are you?” “You know who I am” “No, I don’t actually. If I knew who you were, you wouldn’t be in this situation. Cut the BS and tell me: _who are you_?  I won’t ask again nicely”, we both go back and forth for what seems like hours until I notice something in his eyes.

It’s the same shade of whiskey brown John always sported and the crinkles by his eyes are the same as they were all those years ago, but you still don’t budge.

“You know what? I’m trying something else” “Like believing me for once?” You say and he asks, making you chuckle, feeling his gaze on you, as you decided to stay in your clothes from last night as you get what you need for the tests you’re going to run on him to settle this debate once and for all, his face giving nothing away when you put the stuff on the table, but in his eyes, a small shimmer of panic runs through them.

“Don’t make me have to ruin my favorite interrogation chair and room. Be a sweetheart for once and answer me a simpler question: are you a hunter?” you tell him, the look of recognition and surprise on his face priceless and he answers.

“Who wants to know?” “That’s for _me_ to know and _you_ to find out… _later_. I’ll take that as a yes, then. Now, was that so hard?” you banter with him, making him smirk at your somewhat playful tone in the question.

“Not exactly, especially if it’s coming from a beautiful woman like yourself”, he says, ending in a dazzling smile that if it weren’t for you hanging on to the table, your knees would’ve given out.

 _Now I know where the boys get their charm from_ , you thought to yourself, but still not fully trusting him and you ask him various details about him and he answers them honestly, Cass backing it up as you looked at him for confirmation.

When you ask him about his personal life, his face shifts from honest to wistful and tired, your heart breaking at the sight but your face remained stoic as he talks about his late wife, Mary.

When he talks about the boys, you know it’s truly him, but years of training with Dean and Sam have taught you to not be too trusting of these revelations as demons and shape shifters are good at making you believe that it’s those you love the most.

It’s not until he mentions when he gave his soul for his son Dean that you drop the charade and tell him to stop.

“I’ve heard enough” “Now what, doll?” you say and he asks you when you start walking out of the room and he stops you by saying something that just hits you to the core.

“I believe it’s my turn to ask you some questions, baby doll, don’t you think?”, making you turn and look at him, the recognition in his eyes impossible to ignore now, but you walk back in, straight to the table and grab the things needed for the 3 main tests: borax (Leviathan), holy water (Demons) and a silver blade with a pentagram engraved in it (Shape shifter/Revenant), making him pale a little.

No one else called you baby doll except for John Winchester, not even the boys. You had known John since your parents and the Winchesters were close friends. You were the same age as Dean, yet you looked like you were Sam’s age, which was a perk yet a disadvantage at times. You’d known of the life, having been born into it, so it wasn’t that odd when John got in the life, yet it was painful, knowing the situation that led him and his boys into it.

You got older yet kept in contact with the boys through calls and texts or letters, however you could keep it. You’d teamed up with them on several hunts when your parents died because of a rogue bloodsucker, you three were inseparable and a hell of a team, but you knew better than to stick around, knowing how the things that go bump at night work.

You’d heard of John’s sacrifice before it came true, having trailed them after the accident had happened, reuniting with the boys and with a certain grumpy hunter whose face lit up like firecrackers on the 4th of July when he saw your face, hugging you tight, nuzzling you before pulling back to look at you, focusing on your eyes, the eyes that’d gotten him the moment he saw you again, from a sweet little girl now turned into a young woman with a fire in them and silent worry, reminding him a little of Mary. 

And then, well, everything else happened: he died, came back being worn by Azazel, Dean shot him finally ending the nightmare and later on was salted and burned by you 3 and Bobby Singer.

You were never the same after that day and neither were the boys. You took off on other hunts, keeping in contact with Bobby, who’d been a father for you ever since you were 8 years old, basically raising you as his own.

You knew what was necessary of Dean and Sam, but made sure not to push it, knowing firsthand that losing one parent to this life was tough, but to lose both was too much for one normal person to handle. Luckily you knew that both you and both your boys were made of some tough skin, making you stronger yet closed off from the rest of the world for good measure. 

You met up with the boys a couple of years later after finding out that Dean had made a deal to save Sam, similar to the one John made for him before dying, reuniting with them and your surrogate father after being whisked away to hell yourself…

_Flashback_

_You knock on the rundown hotel door, being face to face with Bobby after 2 years from not seeing him. His face was a true Kodak moment, too bad you didn’t have one on you, but he crushed you to him, you slung your arms around him as you shook a little, truly being back home with him._

_“Hey, kiddo. Finally came back, huh? Where’d you run off to? Last I heard from you, you were headed back to Kansas, but…” he trails off, you zoning out a little, but maintained yourself normal enough to answer him._

_“Sorry I didn’t keep in touch, Dad. Had to lay low for a while after pissing off a shifter demon and well, didn’t wanna drag you into it. Still sorry, though. I missed you too”, you say with a smile before focusing on the 2 boys you haven’t seen since John’s send off._

_Sam crushed you to him before he looked in your eyes making sure it was you, his usual beaming smile at you making you smile back before you saw Dean._

_You knew of what happened because you had heard him down in Hell, due to the fact that you were both whisked away to Hell unknowingly at the same time, but for different reasons: he had made a deal for Sam and you had pissed off a higher level demon, making you an experiment for the torture methods they would later use on Dean._

_As soon as you saw him, you got to him and just stood in front of him, looking in his green eyes, knowing the horror that he’s lived through in hell, but you say nothing about it when he pulls you to him, bringing your head to his shoulder tucking it under his chin and an arm around your waist, nuzzling you just like his dad did years ago before he died, making you silently cry a little out of sadness yet relief that no matter how bad he had it down there, he still has that light in his eyes, that not even Hell itself can take away from him which makes you smile a little before pulling away and with an understanding look in your eyes at him, he knew that you knew of the literal hell he’s been in, but he knew that something about you was a little off, but he didn’t push it, still not fully trusting himself and ever since then, you never left the boys’ side or your dad’s, eventually telling them what really happened to you those 2 years of your life, omitting the part of being the guinea pig for the torture done on Dean, but he knew it the day you came back into their lives, yet he knew that you blamed yourself for it, just like he blamed himself for certain things as well, but you both got through it and the 4 of you were inseparable ever since…_

_\--End of flashback—_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the 3rd chapter will be up either tomorrow or by Monday, fingers crossed!!! Love you my lovelies!!!!


	3. Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies, as said in the last chapter, I give you the 3rd chapter in this multi chapter story... Hope you enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now reader is conflicted with herself as she's confronted with a part of her as it seems too good to be true...

And now, being in the room with the Winchester you thought you’d lost forever because of Yellow Eyes, your resolve slipped a bit, but you soldiered on, starting with the tests.

Thankfully, you’d taken off his jacket and over shirts, leaving him in a black V neck and old black washed jeans, knowing that the tests would have more effect now than with more clothes on.

You squirted the borax over his shirt, it having no effect, but you smiled a little at the look on his face of the smell of it.

“Not a Leviathan”, you say out loud, his face bewildered as heard you.

“A what?!” “I’ll explain later”, you answer him before splashing his face with holy water, it not having any effect either, which makes you extremely hopeful yet laugh a little as he spits out part of it.

“Not a demon either”, you say when he semi bitchfaces you like Sam and Dean do, which make you laugh wholeheartedly at the sight before controlling yourself and he smiles at you, your breath hitching slightly at the sight when you take the blade and take his forearm, slashing part of it, a little stream of crimson red blood coming out, which completes the tests and confirms your hunch and Cass’s facts.

“Not a shifter or revenant”, you say quietly while wrapping the slash with gauze, looking at him and you ask him what you already know, yet need to hear from him.

“Who am I to you?” “You’re my baby doll, Y/N”, he answers you and you almost lose it before remembering something that if it’s still there truly seals the deal.

You pull his shirt down and look at his left collarbone, noticing the scar you’d left on one of the training sessions you had with him dealing with your own silver blade, grazing him. You’d apologized a thousand times, almost to the point of crying, but he tilted your chin up, looked at you and pulled you in to him, telling you that it was fine, it was just a scratch and smiled at you, knowing that when you got older, you were gonna be one hell of a hunter.

You raised your head to look at him, and the smile he gave you was just like the one he’d given you that day, so full of love and care that tears started to well up in your eyes as you pried his binds away, letting him stand up as you took the things back to where you got them when you felt his hands spin you around and tilt your head to look at you, noticing your eyes holding back tears, which just broke his heart, wanting nothing more than to take them away, along with the pain.

You knew better than to cry in front of John Winchester, knowing that you had to literally be on Death’s door and even then, it still wouldn’t be a good idea.

You pull yourself from his hold, bypassing Cass who knew of the inner battle you were waging on yourself with your conflicting emotions and he just looked at you and nodded while you made your way to the kitchen, getting the bourbon out when you heard the huge metal door open, letting out a squeal when you felt hands on your shoulder, elbowing whoever it was behind you when-

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby girl, relax, it’s us. Why are you so jumpy?” Dean asks as you turn around, seeing Sam rub his stomach, you knowing that it was Sammy you elbowed, both boys coming back from a grub run.

“Sorry, Sam. Next time, warn a girl before you try to kill her” “No problem, short stuff. Didn’t mean to scare you like that. You OK?” both brothers ask when Dean sees you shaking like crazy, your eyes glossy and watery and judging by the look on your face, he knows something’s wrong.

He crushes you to him, squeezing you to an inch of your life, trying to calm you down, making you remember the moment when the tables were turned…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up between either Monday or Tuesday... The kudos and feedback so far are so encouraging, thank you so much guys!!!!  
> P.S: next chapter is a flashback, you've been warned...


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stated, it's a flashback chapter focused on the boys and reader's way of helping them... Hope you like it!!! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far, it makes my day!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader stumbles upon her boys at each other's throats and she knows how to deal with it...

_Flashback_

_A couple of weeks had gone by since we had buried John. I left on my own to keep up with my cases, leaving Sammy, Dean and Bobby somewhat sane during this whole period of time._

_I’d just come back from Missouri from a simple salt n burn, Bobby was at a solo hunt down in Texas, and the boys were still taking some time off, landing at Bobby’s house when I heard shouting come from the house, the voices belonging to Dean and Sam._

_I rushed into the house, quickly locating them in the master bedroom, which was just 2 doors down from my room._

_I walked in, saw them at each other’s throats when I yelled at them, both of their heads turning to look at me and I  immediately know what to do._

_I took both of them and tell them to sit on the bed. Both boys were confused, but they did as you told them to._

_“Guys, I know why you’re like this. Believe me, I speak from experience: this is grief. You haven’t mourned the loss of either of your parents, especially your Dad. I know he always told you to stick a Band-Aid on it and keep going, but this situation is the exception. I know you both think that if you let your emotions flow, you’re disappointing him, when in reality, it’s the exact opposite because he did the same whenever you two got hurt, but he never showed it to you._

_It’s ok to mourn them, boys. Take it from me. Granted, it took me a couple of weeks to accept it, but with your help, I managed to let it go. Let me help you do the same now. You don’t have to be strong all the time, guys. Please let me in…” you tell them, both their eyes welling up with unshed tears and pain and anger, which you fully understand._

_“Dean, you’ve always put others before yourself. This time, I’m putting **you** above everyone else and I’m sure Sam doesn’t mind it” you say, getting a nod and a sad smile from Sam when you motion Dean to sit in front of you on the floor, his legs crossed Indian style as you tilt his chin to look up at you, seeing him trying hard to hold back the tears when you put your hand on his cheek, wiping away a stray tear that fell._

_“Don’t shut me out, De. Let me take care of **you** for once, please…”, you say sincerely and that breaks the tether on his control as he lets heaving sobs out and his tears are now streaming freely down his face as he shouts as well and I let him, knowing exactly how he’s feeling at the moment, having gone through this myself when my own folks died, them helping me get through it as best they could. As I go to wrap my arms around him, pulling his head on my chest, I can feel him tense but suddenly relax into my embrace, feeling his tears hit my chest as he lifts me onto his lap as he keeps crying, the pain in it breaking my heart, but maintaining myself strong yet caring for both of them when I feel his breath normalize, but he’s still crying as I pet his head and shush him gently as I look at Sam and he’s never seen his brother show such raw emotion like this, immediately knowing that Dean was having a tougher time with this than he had previously thought, but then again, why wouldn’t he? His dad had sacrificed himself to save him, the ultimate act of paternal love, hoping that somehow this would make up for the years he couldn’t be with them._

_“Tomorrow morning, your turn”, I mouth to Sam and he nods wholeheartedly, knowing that in this moment, Dean needs me a little more than he does right now, but he stays in the room and he falls asleep in the bed while I keep comforting Dean when he also falls asleep, holding on tightly to me and I close my eyes as well, letting sleep take me down…_

_When the next morning came, Sam woke up and somewhat smirked at us when I woke up, still in the same position from last night when I felt Dean stir, his head coming up from its resting place before focusing on where we were: in Bobby’s house, in the master bedroom and me on his lap with a tear stained shirt, but his face revealed a sense of peace in a way and gratefulness that warmed my heart._

_“Morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel?” “Way better than I have in the last couple weeks. Thanks, baby girl” he answers me with a small smile, which makes me smile back at him as I get off his lap and get on the bed as he stretches out his kinks in his neck before he goes to take a shower._

_“Alright, Sammy. Like I said last night, now it’s your turn. Let me take care of you, please” I say sincerely, opening my arms to him and he crushes me to him, lifting me up as he sits down on the bed while he sets me onto his lap, his whole frame shuddering with his sobs as he ducks his face into my neck, his tears on my skin as he cries as well, letting all the pain and guilt come out, knowing that he probably thinks that his dad died thinking that he hated him, when in reality, he loved him, but was scared as well to admit it as he keeps sobbing into my neck as I pet his hair and gently calm him down until I know he’s alright, also falling asleep on me and I fall asleep as well until we’re both awakened by Bobby grunting at the door, the bemused yet grateful look on his face speaking volumes to me, fully knowing that he knows that I did what I could and somehow, it worked out._

_Sam pulls his head out of my neck and lifts me off his lap, shooting me a grateful smile that makes me feel as if I did the right thing as I stretch my arms and Dean walks in, towel slung around his waist, his hair wet from the shower. He looks at us and also knows that for now, everything’s alright again._

_They tell me that they truly don’t know what they would’ve done without me and my quick thinking, and I just smile at them, quickly hugging my dad before excusing myself to take a shower of my own…_

_\--End of flashback—_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up sometime this week, hopefully... Love you my lovelies!!!!


	5. The Human Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my darlings!!! As promised, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it and happy 4th of July to everyone!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, John's back, but reader is still suspicious of his sudden reappearance and something happens to reader that worries a certain angel...

“Baby girl, talk to me. What’s wrong? You’re shaking like a leaf and you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s up?”, Dean asks worriedly as you keep trembling in his arms, trying but failing to hold it together as you pull away from him as well, going back to the kitchen, avoiding looking at them for fear of them seeing you cry when Cass comes out of the room, greeting the boys but is concerned when he sees the liquor out, knowing that you still don’t fully believe it that he’s back.

“Short stuff, what’s going on? You only break out the hard stuff when you’re troubled by something” Sam says, making you let out a shaky sigh from your lips, red flags already going off in both the boys' heads at your behavior.

“Cass, what’s wrong with Y/N? I’ve never seen her like this. What happened in there?” Dean asks referring to the interrogation, jumping slightly when you drop a glass on the floor as your breath starts to come faster in short intervals, your head feeling like it’s about to explode, a small scream ripped from you when you feel Cass's hands surround you, knocking you out as he takes away the pain in your head, knowing the cause of it: the calling of your human spark.

You knew of soul mates and connections and all that crap, but there was one union that almost no hunter, not even the Winchester boys know about except for you: the sparks.

Sparks are somewhat similar to soul mates, but they differ in the fact that while soulmates are found with time, sparks are _destined_ to reunite when the time is right.

The sparks ignite when both come back into contact, their call so powerful that there are only a handful of people with true sparks that can handle the weight of it.

Cass lays you down on the couch, putting a blanket on you as you rest before telling the boys what had happened earlier, but deciding not to tell them who it is, as he knocked John out cold, making sure he wouldn’t wake up for quite some time, as he knows that his spark has been called to as well by his other spark: you.

Cass knew why you and John were like this now, for he knew that this reunion was already in the plans way before either of you two were even born, knowing fully that Chuck (God) had something to do with this, but he also knew that this is just the surface area, also worried for another reason: you’re not just _any_ ordinary human.

You had certain abilities that allow you to not only perceive what other hunters couldn’t (what they’d call innate intuition, dumb luck or hunch) on certain cases, but you could also view the true form of _any_ angel of any kind and class, including their visage, their wings and hearing their real voices, apart from those of their vessels.

By you being a gifted human able to perceive angels in their purest nature, you have _2_ separate sparks: the human and the celestial sparks (aka angel spark), resulting in a lethal combination due to the fact that when a person has 2 sparks instead of just one, it results in either one of two ends: those two sparks clash and make the person choose which spark to stay with or in the death of the person with their sparks (if they have been reunited already). Another problem is that you were under the belief that you only had _1_ spark, not 2.

Your human spark has already been called to by John, but the one that worries Castiel is to which angel does the angel spark that lies within you _call_ to, and what would happen _if_ and _when_ it finds you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Stay with me and you'll find out... Soon someone will shed some much needed light on this whole mess... I can't thank you enough for the feedback I've received...  
> Love you guys!!!


	6. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope all is well with you!!! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!!! These first few chapters are more focused on John, if you've noticed. I'll add a few more John and reader chapters relating to the developing relationship and their connection... Soon enough, I'll add Michael in the mix, just bear with me here my lovelies!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up and a reunion takes place, and then everything gets a little complicated...

The next day you wake up in the living room on the couch, remembering what had happened the night before up until you had passed out.

You make your way to the kitchen when you see your boys and the angel talking before Sam makes his way to you, hugging you tight, making sure you’re OK. You hug him back, relieved that he doesn’t badger you about your behavior yesterday when you get pulled into Dean’s arms, his heart beating wildly, knowing fully well that something big happened yesterday in that interrogation and he looks at you, his eyes _begging_ you for an answer.

“Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” “Somewhat” “What happened? We want to help you”, you two talk and you sit them both down before you hug Cass, letting him know you were grateful for everything. He smiles at you as he sits down as well, offering his support.

You talk with them about the questioning and are about to reveal the unwanted visitor when you _feel_ him, your whole body on edge as you think that he’s looking at you and sure enough, you turn around and there he stands, his gaze trapping your own until you feel Dean put his hands around you and place you behind him to protect you. The brothers stand around you, shielding you from him when Dean speaks.

“What is this, a joke? Cass, who's wearing my Dad?”, he asks the angel, but before Cass can even respond, John speaks up.

“Really, Dean? You too? It’s bad enough that Y/N had to do the hard questions before knowing it was me, now you think I’m not me?” “ I don’t give a flying crap, who are you? And get out of my Dad!!” Dean and John argue until you put a hand around his shoulder, he looks at you and relaxes when you talk.

“Dean, believe me, I had the same reaction, but I did and ran _every_ test imaginable. It's _really_ him, boys. Your dad’s back. If you don’t believe me, tell him to reveal his left collarbone and you’ll see for yourself” you say and both boys ask him to and as he does, he reveals the scar you’d left on the training day.

Both boys were shocked at this and Sammy went to him first, checking him over when John puts his arms around him, both men shaking when Sam puts his own around his dad, reuniting with each other after 10 years apart.

They separate, both of them talking to each other, Sammy’s smile something to behold as Dean is frozen to the spot, watching the man he once knew and cared about standing in front of him, shock and disbelief evident on his face when John looks at him with such pride and love that it snaps Dean out of his semi induced trance and makes his way towards him, also giving him a once over before latching onto John, his dad’s arms surrounding him as well as he shook in the embrace, finally believing it that after so long, he’s back home.

They separate, Dean’s eyes a little watery and John looks at him in a caring manner, letting him know that it’s OK.

You just looked at the 2 boys reunite with their Dad after so long, your own emotions coming out when they all looked at you, the boys finally understanding your reaction yesterday, which prompts Dean to ask-

“Baby girl, the mysterious unwanted visitor was Dad? Why didn’t you say anything when we asked you?” “Cause I still didn’t believe it myself. It’s been more than _10 fucking years,_ boys. Don’t exactly think I’m about to believe it blindly because he just says so, right? Besides, you’ve told me time and time again that you couldn’t take the information that people give you at face value, knowing that demons and shifters know how to fool and manipulate you, no matter how convincing it may be”, you say, tears now streaming down, your feelings now exposed as you let them show: your doubt, your fear but the one that broke them was your feeling of sadness, knowing that not only were the boys cheated out of a father for so long, but you were cheated too.

You cared deeply for John, but now that he was back, your feelings were now at war with your logic when you felt John’s hands wrap around you and pull you closer to him, tilting your head up and looking at him fully.

“Baby doll, I know it’s a lot to take in, but know that I’m real, I’m back now”, he says to you, drying away your tears, knowing that you were still having a tough time accepting it, and he didn’t blame you or his boys for not believing it at first. You just bury your head in his chest and give way to your emotions, your cries and tears flowing freely as he just rocks you gently in his arms until you calm down, your breathing stable and your eyes now shining with a sense of hope, but a question still gnaws at you that you need to know the answer to and only a certain angel can answer it. You pull away from John’s arms, missing his warmth almost immediately, but you don’t say anything about it and you ask Cass.

“Cass? Can I ask you something?” “Sure, what’s wrong?” “Why? Why now? Why would he come back now? You know why this is happening, _please_ tell me” you ask and he answers you.

“Like I said in the room before he woke up, the time was now, Y/N. Turns out, my father decided to end his suffering. His dues are paid. He’s done his time. The deal he made is fulfilled and completed, and he’s been rewarded with the gift of life again, along with the chance to reunite with his sons and with you”, he says ending in a smile, which confuses you, but you make it a point to ask him later what he meant, having a slight idea, but afraid of what it could mean.

“You think Chuck could’ve, I don’t know, given us a heads up before scaring the crap out of me yesterday when I saw a stranger hogging at the fridge in the relative safety of the Bunker? No offense, John”, you ask, also apologizing to him, and he says that it’s fine.

“He could’ve, but he knew you wouldn’t have believed him if he told you, knowing that your hunter instincts wouldn’t have let you understand or accept it, protecting yourself from the pain”, Cass states, and you agree with his logic, knowing that that’s _exactly_ what you would’ve done, and knowing in this case, you would’ve needed cold, hard, irrefutable and _tangible_ proof that John was really back.

You let it go for now, thinking you’ll ask Cass later when he catches on to your thoughts, excusing both of you to your room, leaving the boys to reunite with their father, a smile breaking out on your face which makes John beam at you when he sees you smile, the boys a little confused, but they make it a point to ask you later.

“What's up, Cass?” “You’re confused, Y/N. What do you need to know?” “I think the question should be what I _have_ to know that you haven’t _told_ me about yet?” , you both talk when you feel another presence, you reflexively reach for your blade before he speaks.

“Don’t do it, dear. I don’t mean any harm. I just want to talk with you”, the voice says, you immediately place it to be- 

“Chuck, next time, give me a heads up. I almost stabbed you” you say in an exasperated tone as he smiles at you, taking a seat alongside Cass.

“ _Let’s talk about this…_ ”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully, offering a little insight into John's return and reader gets the shock of her life... Thank you for your support my lovelies!!! Your feedback is greatly appreciated, so leave comments and kudos if you wish!!!   
> P.S: it's another flashback, you've been warned...


	7. Angry yet Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as stated before, this chapter is a flashback, yet it offers a little insight on John's return... Hope you like it!!! Any mistakes you see are my own... *kisses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader gets the shock of her life... I wrote this chapter listening to Coldplay's Fix You, which somewhat influenced what reader feels like at times during the flashback... Hope you like the insight on John's return everybody, especially you, Deb Sorrell... *wink*

_Flashback_

_“Alright, let’s talk. Let’s start with the obvious question: is this real, Chuck? Is he actually back? Because if he isn’t, then it’s one hell of an optical illusion you’re playing at, so spill it”, you ask Chuck in a somewhat neutral yet angry tone._

_“Yes, Y/N. All this is real. He’s back, and ouch, that hurts a little that you’d think that I’d do something to you like that”, Chuck states, bemused yet wary of your reaction._

_“But why now, Chuck? And also, can someone explain as to why my body is reacting like a blushing, bumbling teenager again when I’m around the man, cause it’s freaking me out a little”, you ask him when Cass steps in._

_“Sweetheart, you know about the whole unions stuff, right? Soulmates, emotional bonds and so on?” Cass asks._

_“Yeah, Cass, I know everything there is to know about them, but what does that have anything to do with-”, you start to say, but are cut off when your head starts to come up with a theory that sort of makes sense but not really._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa there, guys. You honestly don’t expect me to believe that he’s back because of his soulmate or whatever, do you? Besides, Mary’s dead, and she was the love of his life, so I don’t get it”, you say confused, a little wistful as you mention the late Mrs. Winchester when Cass explains._

_“Yes and no. Like you stated, Mary was the love of his life, but she didn’t call to it” the angel states, leaving you a little baffled by what he meant. “Call to what, Cass?” you ask, wary of the answer, but curious as to what he means._

_“She didn’t call to the spark that lies in him”, he simply says while you on the other hand are floored._

_You’ve only heard about the sparks a handful of times, yet you knew what they were. You knew that they existed, but they were rare to see and find, knowing that true sparks that can handle the call are special indeed._

_You were so immersed in your thoughts that Chuck had to snap you out of your reverie._

_“Dear, are you alright?” “Yeah, I’m OK. So, you mean to tell me that you brought John back so he could reunite with his other spark?”, you two go back and forth until he drops a big one on you._

_“Not exactly. I only gave him his “meat suit” as you put it, back. His other spark was the one that brought him back to life”, Chuck says, which makes you respond. “Damn. She’s gotta be a hell of a woman if she could bring John Winchester back from the clutches of Hell in somewhat one piece, we gotta find her” you say, determined to reunite him with whoever his other spark is, but somehow, your heart breaks a little, for reasons you don’t understand, but pay no matter to it when-_

_“That won’t be necessary” Chuck says seriously. “Why not, Chuck? The sooner we reunite him with his other spark, the easier this will be for him” you ask him in bewilderment, not understanding him, but you weren’t expecting this to come from his mouth. “It’s not necessary to find her because she’s standing right in front of me”, he says looking at you, and you freeze, frowning for a minute before you burst out laughing at the thought, but neither Chuck or Cass are **vaguely** amused by this, which makes you stop and prompts you to ask them something that you truly can’t believe to be even **remotely** true._

_“You can’t be serious, right guys? Me? I brought John back? That’s just impossible”, you say in a defeated yet tense voice._

_“What reason would we have to lie about something so delicate and important like this to you, Y/N? It’s the truth: you are his other spark. You always have been, but the time to reunite wasn’t before, it’s now. Why do you find it so hard to believe, sweetie?” Cass says before noticing tears of confusion and pain in your eyes._

_“It just can’t be like you guys said, Cass. It just can’t…” “Why not, Y/N/N? Why do you find it so hard to believe?” you both speak when-_

_“You think you’re not enough, don’t you Y/N?” Chuck states in a sad tone, which makes Cass frown before understanding what he meant._

_“I just don’t see it, guys. How could I somehow bring him back? I- I don’t get it, I’m not even that special to begin with, so could you **please** explain this mess to me? Cause I don’t get **any** of it. Besides, I’m a magnet for pain and death. Everything I’ve ever wanted or had that was dear to me has been ripped or taken away from me, so why is **this** time different?” you state, some tears rolling down your face when suddenly, anger flares up in your very core, making you start to pace around, trying to calm yourself down, but failing miserably._

_“Darling, I can’t stress to you how important you are to us. You’re different from **any** other human I created, you’re one of the special humans that broke the mold, capable of handling almost **anything** that life throws at you. I understand that deep down, you have a small hatred for me because of what happened, but I need you to know that it was **meant** to happen like this. I wouldn’t have chosen **any** other woman for him”, Chuck says in a loving voice, but all it does is piss you off even more, finally snapping at him, letting him feel what he made you feel all those years ago tenfold._

_“You **still** don’t get it, do you Chuck? I’m **not** his other spark, I just can’t be” “Ok. Give me one good reason why you can’t possibly be his other spark, even though you know deep down inside that he’s your human spark and that you’re his” “Because I’m **nowhere** near to what he wants or needs in somebody, Chuck!!!. To him, I’m just the girl who-” “You are the girl that saved him, sweetheart. Besides, this was meant to be. This was part of the plan I had for you way before you two were even born”, you both go back and forth, your confusion and anger merging, making you feel even more drained until you let what Chuck just said sink in, your fear and doubt evident in your voice as you ask him._

_“What do you mean this was part of the plan? You mean to tell me that I was **meant** to be a spark for someone? And not just someone, to **John Winchester**? I just can’t seem to understand your logic for this, Chuck” you say, your anger leaving only to be replaced with more confusion with a little doubt sprinkled in._

_“You **do** understand my logic, you’re just afraid of what it means to you”, he says to you in a caring manner. “And why **wouldn’t** I be, Chuck? I’ve only heard about the sparks a handful of times. Yeah, I know how it works and I also know that I have a spark, but I never thought…” you trail off as a tear falls down your cheek, not gone unnoticed by Cass, who goes to you and takes your face in his hands and sits you down on your bed, your self doubt and fear on full display to both of them, their faces hinting with concern and understanding. _

_You can’t hold it in anymore and you start crying, your hands covering your face and they **finally** seem to get what’s been racking your over informed brain: you still haven’t been able to process the fact that John’s back and now, Chuck drops this bombshell on you that you’re John's other spark, that you're the reason why he was able to come back and that this was already in the plans for you both._

_Chuck asks Cass to call John over and he keeps comforting you as you can’t stop crying and he offers his understanding and silent apologies to you, and you forgive him, cause you know he only means well for you._

_You start to calm down until you hear him speak._

_“Baby doll?” he calls to you, and you start crying again, unable to stop some sniffling and sobs from spilling out, and you immediately ask Chuck: “D-does he know about-” “Yes, sweetheart, he's known this whole time. We didn’t mean to drop it on you so fast, but I knew that you **still** wouldn’t have believed him, so we had to tell you now. I should have at least given you a couple of days to have digested it, but now you know”, he says in a sheepish way, and you look at him, knowing that he really did try to hold it off, but you can’t exactly blame him for it. You knew you could be extremely stubborn and hardheaded with certain stuff and **this** wasn’t the exception._

_You turn to look at John standing at the door and he notices your sad, red rimmed eyes and slowly makes his way into the room, never breaking eye contact with you._

_“Cass, Chuck. Do you mind leaving us alone for a while? I need to talk to her”, John asks and they both agree, but not before they both hug you, surprised by your resilience as you gently hug them back and they left the room, leaving you and John alone…_

_\--End of flashback—_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up between Saturday or Sunday, where reader and John come to terms with this new revelation while they start to build their new relationship... Soon enough, I'll add a certain archangel into the mix, just stay with me guys.. Love you my lovelies!!!


	8. We'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't post earlier, I went through a little writer's block with this chapter, but I'm back now, hope you enjoy this my lovelies!!!! Any mistakes you see are mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, John and reader are alone. What will come ot of this? Hmm...

Which brings you to this very moment, where you and John are in your room alone, the tension so palpable that it almost chokes you. John slowly makes his way to the bed, you give him some space to sit and he looks at you and you see a little amusement yet a little trepidation as well in his eyes, as you’re sure you’re mirroring the same look.

When he puts his hand on top of yours in a caring manner, that’s all it takes for you to start crying again, but this time, half out of relief and the other half out of the little self-doubt that’s still with you regarding the situation and he grabs both your hands and intertwines them with his own before you sling them around his neck as he lifts you onto his lap, cradling your head to the crook of his neck, his back resting on the headboard of your bed as you keep crying until you calm down, burrowing your face into his neck, nuzzling it with your nose, not wanting him to see you this vulnerable, but then again, he’s seen you sad and crying already, so it doesn’t matter at this point.

You look at him while you dry your eyes, but he beats you to it, drying your tears for you while cupping your cheek soothingly, a glint of love in his eyes which makes you smile shyly at him before interlocking your hands together again.

“This feels…” “Right?” “You took the words out of my mouth, Winchester. Talk about a real connection, huh?”, you both say casually, as he laughs sincerely at the last sentence, his whole demeanor relaxed just being with you as he stares into your eyes.

“It was quite a shock, huh? Seeing me after more than 10 years?” he asks you wary of your reaction. “And in somewhat one piece, which is pretty impressive for being stuck in the clutches of Hell all this time”, you state in a semi amused tone, while masking your nervousness at being alone with the eldest Winchester, who is also your spark, nonetheless, which still has you reeling a little and he seems to sense this in you and he starts to talk.

“Hey, baby doll. Breathe for me, ok? That’s it, just like that, sweetie? Feel better?”, he asks and you nod in agreement and he starts to tell you things that you just can’t believe, but somehow you know that they’re true.

“Baby doll, I know this is a lot to process and I’m sure that your pretty little head is probably overwhelmed with all this mess. I'll try to explain it a little simpler and in a way you can understand it a little better, alright doll?”, he says and you nod at him.

“Y/N, I know you’re confused. Believe me, I was too. When I was down in Hell, I thought about my boys, obviously, but my mind would always wander to you when I went through some disturbing times and your smile or your laugh would be the thing that would save me from going insane and the more I thought about it, I realized that I never said goodbye to you, but for some reason, I knew that I wouldn’t have to. And some years later, I start hearing this sweet voice and I thought I’d finally lost my sanity, but some time later, I recognized it: it was you. I was confused at first, but then, I knew that this meant something. But then, I stopped hearing it about 3 years ago… Why are you looking at me like that, baby doll?” he asks me, my face reflecting shock and realization at the same time. 

“John, I held on to the hope that you’d come back for 7 long years, there were nights where I’d just talk to myself, praying that you would’ve come back to us. Every day on every hunt the boys and I went to, after we’d finish it, I’d ask myself what you would’ve done differently, and I’d always feel that you were listening to me, but then, I’d always say that it was wishful thinking on my part. But then, I threw in the towel and gave up on you coming back to us 3 years ago…”, I finish, my hanging low until he tilted it up and looked at me, his eyes a little wary yet caring at the same time.

“So it was your beautiful voice I heard down there?” he asks playfully and I shake my head while smiling at him, giving him his answer.

“When I stopped hearing your voice, I thought that something had happened to you, but then, one day I saw this blinding white light and every demon hauled ass and ran from it, and before I could focus on it, I passed out. Next thing I know, I’m in this place surrounded by greenery, I’m in my normal clothes, which shocked me a little bit and I see this guy next to me and I ask him where I am. Long story short, he reveals himself to be God and I ask him what happened and he tells me that my time was done, the deal I had made to save Dean had expired, freeing me from my prison. When I asked him about you, he told me that you were the one that got me out of Hell, the light I had seen was the intensity of your love finally breaking through to Hell. I knew you were a special girl to me, but when he told me that, something in me woke up, a feeling of longing mixed with love and when I asked him why I felt this for you, he explained the whole sparks business, and something in me clicked and I knew now why I could hear you, dream of you at times and somewhat was connected to you all this time: it was because our sparks called to each other way before we reunited. After all that, he sent me here to the bunker and well, here we are now”, he finishes with a slight smile and now things finally start to make some sense, but the fear that something could happen to us is still there which makes me start to cry again and shake and he notices the fear in my eyes, something he never saw and cuts him to the quick, enveloping me in his arms until I calm down and in his eyes, I found the silent strength and reassurance that everything would be alright that I needed, which makes me smile at him and hug him back.

We talk about how this would affect all of us, not just us but the boys as well, and he said that he’d already talked to the boys about this whole thing while I was with Cass and Chuck and they said that they were fine with it, but they needed to talk to me as well, just to make sure that we’re all on the same page.

And sure enough, my eyes start to droop from sleep and he chuckles lightly at it, laying me down on the bed, wrapping me with the blankets before I grab his hand and ask him to stay with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, and he caved in, snuggling up next to me and I curve my body to his, my head laying on his shoulder as my hand lies on his T-shirt covered chest, his arm around my waist and his other hand stroking my hair as we both fall asleep in each other’s arms, but something inside me starts to stir and I don’t know what it is…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a couple more chapter with John and reader's developing relationship and soon, a certain someone will make their entrance, stay with me guys, it'll be worth it, I promise you... Thank you for the support, it makes me happy!!! Oh and I finally got Tumblr, here's my handle name: @nightfire2018, so drop by and leave requests for me to write and I'll happily do it!!!


	9. The Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter, which is a little preview of the first time between John and reader, this is my first John/reader fic and smut, so hopefully I don't butcher it, hope you like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader and John are doing good, but then reader gets hit with something and suddenly, things turn a little pre-smutty to say the least...

It’s now been 6 months since John’s come back and things are going good. Him and the boys finally got the chance to make up for so much lost time, building up on the father/son relationship with each other and male  bonding and all that stuff. They’re relaxed with each other, unlike at the beginning when they were still pushing each other’s buttons, just to make sure he was real. 

The relationship between me and my boys is the same, no matter what. After we talked about this new change, we were a little bit worried with how this would affect our bonds and thankfully, nothing really changed between me and them. Sam is still my brother and favorite research partner and Dean’s my best friend who I can go to for anything and vice versa, so that’s a plus.

As far as the developing relationship with me and John, we’ve been getting there. Since I’ve basically been attached at the hip with both of his boys, it really took a weight off his shoulders as he saw us interact and his beaming smile that he gave us that I saw just made me melt. Between us, it’s been really interesting the way things have panned out. I never thought I could have so much in common with someone that wasn’t Dean and Sam, but turns out, there was room for someone else, and it was John. In terms of full blown intimacy, we haven’t gotten to _that_ point yet, but that doesn’t mean that we haven’t had our cute moments, like holding hands at the most random of times in the Bunker when no one’s looking, as if we were teenagers afraid to get caught by our parents, but it was sweet nonetheless. Or the times when I tripped and he caught me in his arms before I fell flat on my ass and he’d just hold on to me and I’d love the feel of his strong arms around my waist, and our first kiss was pretty special due to the fact that it was completely natural and unexpected at the same time, under the stars outside the bunker sitting on a patch of grass and it felt so right.

Everything was going great, hunts were going back to our standard of normal: salt and burns and simple ghoul cases and then something happened on one of them: I got hit with it.

A witch’s spell had been put on me before I could gank the bitch, sending me flying towards a column before I felt his arms catch me, avoiding the column as the boys got rid of the witch before they ran over to me.

“Y/n/n, are you OK?” both Dean and Sam asked before I turned my head around and saw John looking at me, checking for wounds.

“I’m fine, guys, really. Just don’t know what the witch hit me with”, I say looking at John, his amused smirk prompting my own before a collective “gross” came from the boys before we left to go back home.

The next couple days, I felt normal and thought that maybe the witch’s spell didn’t take until something in my lower stomach started to stir and I thought maybe I had eaten something bad, but it wasn’t until I saw John come into the kitchen in nothing but boxers and my stomach _clenched_ at the sight, my breath slightly hitching as well: his slightly toned chest with salt and pepper hairs adorning it, his broad manly shoulders and those arms, oh, God help me. And to top it all off, his messed up bed hair, making him look a little boyish and his eyes were a little darker than usual which wasn’t helping the dampening sensation occurring in between my legs and the slow burn that accompanied it.

It took every ounce of my willpower to not _moan_ out his name and jump on him right there, but I started to think: _when the hell did I start to feel like this?_ , and then it hit me: the witch’s spell.

“Damn witch… This is _so_ not _happening_ right now!!”, I say out loud and John looks at me worried and he asks me if I’m alright.

“Fan- _frigging_ -tastic, just peachy. Um, want something to eat, it’s my turn to make breakfast, anything in specific you want?”, I ask him and I white knuckle the kitchen counter to steady myself as I see his eyes roaming my poorly dressed body: one of Dean’s old Led Zeppelin shirts and some black sleep shorts with blue lacy panties beneath them, his gaze turning a little more darker and with an air of arousal in it before he subconsciously licks his lips and bites the bottom one before answering.

“As a matter of fact, there’s something I would _love_ to eat, baby doll”, his voice dropping an octave, getting a little lower than usual and I’m pretty sure that these panties are gonna need a _good_ cleaning after this.

“What do you want, John?”, you ask him, your voice taking on a sultry and seductive edge to it that would’ve made him pounce if the boys hadn’t entered the bunker at that moment, you immediately schooling your features and your voice going back to normal while John was flushed and on edge.

You make breakfast for everyone: pancakes, bacon and eggs for Sam and Dean with two loaded coffees and a good working man’s breakfast for John: eggs, corned beef hash, home fries and toast with a good old cup of coffee, a little milk and 2 sugars just the way he likes it, while you eat pancakes with bacon and a latte with a little cream in it.

The boys help you with the dishes, while you and John clean up the table and the feelings from before come back and you’re _so_ close to him, but you mentally call to Cass and sure enough-

“Hey, Y/N, John, boys. Is everything alright, sweetie?”, he greets us and I take his hand and go straight to my room, gaining a weird look from the boys and a little jealous look from John, which doesn’t help me either as it goes straight to my already heated and wet core, and Cass seems to notice the obvious that something isn’t right and when I tell him, he tells me what I had already suspected.

“It’s a lust spell you were hit with, sweetheart” “But why would I feel the effects _now_? I don’t get it” “Because you have pent up sexual tension within you” “Cass, please tell me that there’s something that can take this away, because i- _ah”_ you two talk when you’re hit with a fresh wave of it, but this time it’s like a swelling sensation in your lower regions and Cass caught on to it.

“This isn’t a normal lust spell, Y/n/n. The longer you resist it, the more swollen your lady parts will get until it gets to the point of pain unless you take care of it” he explains. “So, basically what you’re saying is I need to _fuck_ someone to get rid of the spell?” I ask him, my mind already getting a little hazy from the aftereffects. “Not just someone, sweetie” he says and I put 2 and 2 together and- “ _What_?! I have to- oh this is bad, bad, bad. Well, at least now I know why I wanted to jump him the moment he came in the room. Can’t you just take it away, Cass? You’re a _freaking_ Angel of the Lord” “ I would if I could, my dear, but this particular spell has to be acted upon or else, it could lead to serious problems to the cursed person, including death if you resist it long enough” he states and you start to shake and sweat a little before swaying on your feet, feeling his arms surround you, laying you on the bed, putting on cold towels on your body to lower your body temperature, but he knew that only one person could help you through this and you were coherent enough to consent to it before you passed out cold, your body relaxing when Cass left to get John…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut will be up tomorrow, I promise you and after that chapter, a certain archangel makes his appearance... Stay with me guys... Love you lots!!!


	10. The First Time (John/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves. Here I give you the 1st smut chapter between John/Reader... This is my first try at John Winchester/reader smut and also first time writing daddy/little girl kink, so tell me what you thought about it please... Hope you enjoy this!!! Any mistakes you see are mine, unbeta'd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader's hit with a lust spell and John's the only one who could help her... This will be interesting...

John and the boys keep themselves occupied talking about past cases, but the tension and worry for you is palpable when Cass comes to them.

“Hey, man. Is Y/N alright? We’re worried about her, I’ve never seen her react like this to a spell before”, Dean says, voicing out the collective thoughts and the angel explains some of the effects the spell have taken on you, omitting certain details, and the boys are satisfied with it, knowing that you’ll be just fine, but John knows there’s something more to this, so he says that he needs to talk to Cass alone to ask him something, the boys curious but they don’t argue about it.

John and Cass go outside and go to a safe spot before John asks the question again with a worried look in his eyes and Cass answers it sincerely this time.

“No, John. She’s not OK. The spell the witch hit her with… It’s a lust spell with a twist: it engorges her lady parts the longer she resists the effects of it to the point of actual pain if she doesn’t act on it. I’m worried, John, because one of the more serious effects is this could _kill_ her if she keeps resisting it. She’s out cold, her body temperature was pretty high, yet it was going down before I left to find you” the angel says, John grasping the severity of the situation.

“Castiel, I’m not about to lose my spark to a _goddamn_ spell. I already lost her once, ain’t losing her again. So what can I do to help get rid of the spell?” John says fiercely, a glint of love in his eyes. “Well, the only way to get rid of this spell is through, uhm, stimulation…” “Cass, plain English please” “Alright. She needs to be fucked in order for the spell to wear off”, John” “Well, don’t beat around the bush, would ya?” both Cass and John say to each other, John’s face flaming up a little at the statement. Obviously, he wanted your first time with him to be special and in an ideal situation, unlike this turn of events. “Well, you wanted to know. And before you let it get to your head, I talked with her about this and I asked about 5 times if she was up for it, and she was still coherent enough and she consented. She’s a little nervous due to the fact that she’d wanted her first time with you to be in an ideal place and timing, but also, she doesn’t have as much uhm, _experience_ , in terms of this type of intimacy, if you understand. But she _wants_ to, regardless of the situation. What do you say, John?” Cass says, upon noticing the look on his face and John agrees under one condition: that Cass take the boys out of the Bunker for a while and Cass agrees. 

The boys leave with the angel after some persuading on Cass’s part, assuring the boys that you were in good hands, leaving John to make the short walk over to your room where Cass had left you, feeling a little better and alert, but now the swelling on your vulva and clit was _excruciating_ at this point, where even the slightest movement sent a bolt of pain up to you, making some tears fall down and then you heard your door open and walking through it was the man who could hopefully help with this: the one and only John Winchester, who looked just as nervous and on edge as you were, but the look in his eyes said otherwise, a surge of arousal dampening the pain, making a whimper escape your lips which perked his ears up.

He sat down next to you in a non-menacing fashion, making you relax a little as you both started to talk about this, agreeing to certain things that would happen, but apart from that, you knew that your mind would soon go back to a hazy mess the longer you held out, so as soon as you finished talking, you pulled him to you and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, pacing yourself instead of giving in to the spell, knowing and witnessing firsthand what the consequences are if you don’t go slow and John goes with it, exploring the warm cavern of your mouth with tentative licks of his tongue, his hands smoothing down your sides in soft caresses, not wanting to rush anything and you start to feel a little better, the spell’s effects going down a little until his hand snakes up to your shirt covered breast, a wanton moan escaping you as he starts to palm it, rubbing the nipple as a groan escapes his mouth upon realizing that you weren’t wearing a bra, his touch so heavenly yet it sparks a fire inside you, the heat starting to go down to your heated, swollen mound, the pain and arousal starting to mix as the little noises you’re making has John groaning above you as you start to buck against him, your core coming into contact with his boxer covered bulge, the friction getting a groan from both of you when he dives in to kiss you deeply until he feels tears and he pulls off of you to see unbidden tears fall down your face and it breaks his heart, only wanting to take it the pain away.

 

He sits and pulls you up and you wrap your arms around his neck and he takes that as an OK to pull you onto his lap and he gently starts to sooth you until he feels you calm down and he looks at you and sees a little hesitation and fear in your eyes, immediately knowing that you think that he doesn’t want this and he just kisses you sweetly, his kiss saying what you need to know and you smile into it as you respond to him and one look into his eyes and you know that he wants this just as much as you do, even if it wasn’t the most romantic setting, which makes you giggle a little bit, which made him smile at you.

You nuzzle his neck as you leave small kisses, feeling his breath hitch when he starts to kiss your collarbone until a new wave of pain hits you, making you whimper in pain and he caught on, looking at you in concern as you look at him, your eyes dilated from pain and heavy arousal.

“Talk to me, baby doll. What do you feel?” he asks me in a worried tone. “It hurts, John. Please make it- _ah_ ” I start to answer when I feel another surge of pain with arousal go through me, cutting me off and he seems to get it as he kisses me to distract me from the pain when suddenly, I let out a moan as his hand starts to make its way towards my heated core, goose bumps breaking out on my skin and he lightly chuckles at my reaction to his touch.

“Want me to make it go away, baby doll?” he says in a husky, deep voice, and I’m pretty sure a few brain cells in my head just died and I nod, keening at the way his touch gets closer and closer until it bypasses my core and goes back up my torso, making me groan out my frustration when I see him smirk as he removes the shirt, revealing my naked breasts and pert nipples. _Bastard, wait until he gets the shit end of this spell_ , you thought but it quickly went away as soon as his hand made contact with your covered core, a whimper spilling from your mouth.

“I wanna hear you, baby doll. What do you want me to do, Y/N?” he asks with a smile in his voice. “Fuck, John. _Please_ …” you beg him, for what, you don’t know, but apparently he does and he’s making the most of it. “Please, what, little girl?” and you’re a goner. How could he possibly know that you have a Daddy/little girl kink, but you couldn’t be any happier right now as you pull him down and kiss him deeply, biting his lower lip, eliciting a moan from him and he groans when you answer him.

“It hurts, Daddy. Make it go away, _please_ …” you say in the most innocent tone you can muster, and the mood changes from sweet to hot and heavy as he starts to rub you through your shorts, making moans and noises spill from you as he swallows them down with his mouth, pulling away to talk to you.

“God, baby, you’re fucking _perfect_. Who knew you’d be a little box full of surprises? You want Daddy to make it go away, little girl?” “Yes, Daddy, please. It hurts” you go back and forth as he keeps rubbing you before he lowers your shorts, revealing your blue lacy panties beneath them and he groans at the sight of them before going up to kiss you again when his hand starts rubbing again in slow, teasing circles, which makes you buck up and keen in his mouth.

“Baby doll, you’re _soaked_. Still hurts, little girl?” he moans out, feeling through your panties how wet you are, the game only making you even wetter. 

“Yes, Daddy, it still hurts” you say in a whiny voice, his touch still not where you need him the most. “Show me where, baby doll” he asks you and you snake your hand down and take his and stick it right in your panties, groaning as his fingers start exploring your wet pussy.

“Here? Oh, right here, little girl, Daddy knows where”, he grunts out as you start grinding against his hand and the fabric of your panties, shameless moans just pouring out of both of you as your lips find each other again when he inserts 2 fingers into your opening, his thumb finding your clit easily, making you clench around him.

“Holy _fuck_ , baby doll!! So _fucking_ tight for me, so wet and warm. Shit, Y/N, just like that, clench around my fingers. What do you need, little girl?” he shouts at the feeling, his eyes focused on you. “Daddy, oh shit, don’t stop, please, right there, I want your cock, Daddy. Please, I need your hot, thick cock inside me, _please_ …” you moan out, your head reeling from the stimulation you’re getting, but it’s not enough, you need him inside you, pounding it out of you.

He kisses you, his fingers keep working their magic inside you as he lowers his boxers, lessening the pressure on his rock hard dick and he catches you staring at it, a little smile tugging at his mouth as he sees your face morph from innocent little girl to seductive goddess as you clench around his fingers and see his face with a seductive smile on your face, making him pull his fingers out from your heat, lowering your panties down and tossing them to the floor as he spreads your legs and moans at the sight beneath him: you on the bed laid out spread open for him, your whole body on display for him so willing and trusting, it’s enough to make a man feel possessive and he just smiles down at you before making his way down south, his mouth getting nearer to you.

He feels you squirming and he stills your movements with his hands on your hips, shooting you a little glance that makes you stay still as he tentatively licks a stripe up your folds and the moan you let out is music to his ears, encouraging him to dip his tongue into your folds, letting you grind against his face as you keen, his fingers making their way back to your clit, making you tighten up, the coil starting to get tense and he keeps licking over you and his fingers keep prodding you, your moans echo in your room until one final lick sent you into a mind blowing orgasm, screaming his name, the shocks rocking your body as he kept fingering you as he made his way back up to your body, sucking on your neglected breasts before thrusting his tongue into yours, making you moan as you taste yourself.

“You taste _so goddamned sweet_ , little girl. Such a good girl for Daddy, huh?” he says and you smile lazily as you open your eyes and look at him, but it’s not completely out of you yet, so you revert back to little girl. “Daddy, it still hurts. I need you inside me, please…” you beg him and he can’t turn you down now, not when you beg him so prettily.

“You need my cock in you, little girl? Want Daddy’s big cock in your tight, little pussy? Want me to fuck the pain out from you, baby doll? Well, who am I to turn down my beautiful little girl?” he says and you nod eagerly and he grabs a condom from the nightstand and rolls it on him, hissing at the contact and rubs against your folds, slicking himself up with your juices, groaning at how wet you are just for him.

“Ready, baby doll?” “Yes, John. Please, don’t make me wait, _please_ ” you both talk and he gently pushes his way into your warm pussy, both of you moaning at the feeling of your walls clenching around him, as he’s fighting the feeling to just pound mercilessly into you, waiting to make sure you’re not hurt and judging by the blissed-out look on your face, he’s in the clear as he bottoms out in you, looking in your eyes and kissing you until you tell him to move.

He starts to move in you, pulling a little out and going back in, until you kiss him and give him a dirty grind, which makes his rhythm stutter a little, smirking at your impatience, but the look in your eyes says otherwise as he sees a little desperation in them, immediately knowing what he needs to do and he starts to move, sliding in and out of you so easily, your body sucking him right back in as you’re both reduced to moaning and groaning messes and you feel the coil threatening to snap again, only this time, you feel a heat fluttering as well, along with a pooling sensation down in your lower stomach.

“John, I’m gonna-” you’re cut off by a moan as he thrusts against your g-spot, focusing on that area when you hear him.

“I know, baby. God, Y/N, so wet and tight for me, you’re _perfect_ , shit just like that, clench around my cock, baby doll. C’mon, little girl. Cum for Daddy” he says, barely masking the want in his voice and you cum around him, screaming his name like a mantra as your walls clamp around him, and he cums seconds later, releasing into the condom and you both breathe heavily, regaining your breath, your whole body finally relaxing, the swelling gone and you smile at him, and all he can do is kiss you so gently that it makes you melt.

When he pulls out of you, you’re both met by a wet spot on the sheets, which prompts him to ask: “Baby doll, did you squirt when you came?” he ask excitedly and your cheeks flame up and all you say is: “I guess I did. You don’t think that’s-” “Gross? _Hell_ , no, baby, that’s _hot_ as hell, no pun intended” he answers you and you both laugh at the unintended joke, cleaning up and changing the sheets before laying back on your bed, you curling up to him, his arms clasping your waist as you look into each other’s eyes, finding the answers you need in them to your unspoken questions.

“How are you feeling now, Y/N?” he asks you, regarding to the spell. “Hell of a lot better. The spell’s effects are gone, can’t feel them anymore. Thank you, Daddy”, you answer cheekily and he laughs sincerely at it. “You’re welcome, little girl. We are _so_ exploring more of this little shared secret later on” “Promise?” “I promise, baby doll. Let’s get some rest, alright?” he says and you agree, cuddling up to him as he lays on his back, your head on his chest and your arm around his waist as he kisses your forehead before you both fall into a blissful sleep…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason... Please leave comments if you're liking the fic so far and feedback is good, either good or bad, it helps me to write better for you guys, so please do... The next chapter will be up in these days, where the angel spark will make its appearance, just stick with me, my lovelies!!! Thank you so much for the support guys, your comments and kudos brightens my day!!!


	11. It's You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the new chapter where a certain spark makes their entrance and reader's confronted with a forgotten part of her past... Hope you enjoy it my lovelies!!!! Any mistakes you see are mine... *kisses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a hunt goes wrong and the guys and reader are saved by a certain someone who will flip their lives upside down, even more so, the reader's... Sorry if anyone's name here is Jake, it just popped into my head...

A couple days after the spell finally wore off, John and I stayed our normal selves. We didn’t get awkward or tense around each other, we were just ourselves around each other and everyone else. We got closer in a sense. After that night, we both talked extensively about what this meant for our new relationship and if it would change anything between us, to which we agreed that it wouldn’t, but if something were to try to create tension between us, we’d talk about it and we’d find a way to take care of the problem.

Some days later after that talk, Dean and I had landed a case: a shape shifter demon had teamed up with Djinns to create some havoc, failing miserably to turn some girls into new shifters (that eerily looked like you) not that far from where we grew up, so we talked about it first with Sam, who was immediately on board, all 3 of us already having dealt with these types of cases and knowing the methods to use.

Plus it also helped having someone who knows _exactly_ what to do to drive them out of hiding (aka playing the bait, also known as me) and we all started to search what type of damage they were causing when I realized that this new duo were newly transformed, which gave us the upper hand, knowing that they were still trying to figure out how to work their abilities.

When we told John about the case, he was on board immediately, jumping in to help us tracking them down and we made our way towards Lebanon, Kansas as that’s where they were hiding and also, it’s just a town away from where the boys and I grew up, so it was like a homecoming in a way, but we went to work as soon as we got there, staying at my old childhood home, where Bobby practically raised me between here and his house and 2 days later, I’d found them and their hiding spot, getting 2 thumbs up each from Sam and Dean and a proud grin from John, which made me naturally smile back.

Then, the day came where the boys and I had to put our plan into action: I’d play the naïve little girl (since that’s the type that they were going for, and also looked like me, which I couldn’t put my finger as to why, but I’d figure it out later), dressed in a just above mid-thigh black and red dress, alluring makeup which brought out my e/c and some pretty _killer_ high heeled boots (which were comfortable to run in) and I loved how I looked if I’m being honest. Most of the time, female hunters don’t get to have some sort of girly time, so this was pretty close and also, I get to wear a dress I thought I’d never wear. The only thing that has me nervous is that John doesn’t know that _I’m_ the bait and it has me a little on edge, wary of his reaction once he sees me and figures it out, which is why I’m _also_ thankful that Dean’s going with me, keeping an eye out for me.

I get out of my room and go down the stairs, meeting the very shocked stare of Sam, whose cheeks start to blush a little and it’s adorable in a way since he’s never seen me dressed up like this and it makes me blush a little in a good natured way and he asks me where my blades are and I show him, both blades doused with lambs’ blood strapped to my upper outer thighs and he approves when I hear a low whistle coming from upstairs and I turn around and my face burns bright red as I see Dean coming down, dressed in a dark red button down, black jeans and dark shoes, the color of the shirt making his eyes and freckles stand out even more, but what has my face beet red is the look that he gives me as he lets his eyes wander over me, the million dollar smile on his face making me smile back.

“Damn, Y/N. I knew you’d clean up good, but you look absolutely _gorgeous_. These bastards won’t know what hit them, baby girl”, he says sincerely and I hug him, hiding my blushing face into his neck and I pull back.

“Gotta say, De: now I know why girls love ya, you’re practically a _freaking_ model right now, but you know what? It only takes a man the right clothes to get a reaction out of the ladies and with a killer smile like yours, they’re basically putty in your hands”, you say to him, seeing a small blush on his cheeks and you peck him on the cheek as he wraps an arm around your waist and he looks at you lovingly when you hear John’s voice ring out from upstairs.

“Why are you 2 dressed up? And don’t say for no reason, cause I won’t believe you” he says in a curious way before he truly looks at you and Dean and he puts 2 and 2 together pretty quickly.

“No. No way, baby doll, go upstairs and change, you’re not doing this” “Excuse me?” “You heard me, Y/N” “Yeah, I heard you and no, I’m _not_ gonna change, John. The boys and I have already done a few cases like these and we do this always and we always win, so _no_ , I’m not gonna change” “Yes, you are, Y/N. I’m not about to let you go off and be the bait for us” “You don’t get a say in this because this is my choice. Besides, Dean’s gonna go with me and keep an eye out until he gives me the signal. We’ll be fine” John and I argue back and forth, the boys not even making a sound, too fascinated seeing someone stand up to their dad and a female nonetheless and not just any female, me. Because if there’s one thing Dean and Sam know about me, it’s that I don’t take shit from no one, no matter how close I may be with them. And John isn’t the exception. We go on for a good 10 minutes before Sam pops in and says that we need to be on the road, so Sam and John go in Baby while Dean and I go on my Harley, getting a head start as I take off before they do, revving my girl up and taking off with Dean sitting behind me, his arms surrounding my waist, holding on tightly and I can see the faint smile on his lips, which prompts my own when we get to the bar where they normally get their “victims”. 

I turn the bike off, both Dean and I taking off our helmets, and he smiles in awe at me while he puts a strand of hair behind my ear as I smooth it down, smiling back cheekily at him when I hear the rumble of Baby’s engine pull up next to us.

We go over the plan again and Dean and I put it into motion while Sam and a very angry John Winchester lay back in Baby, seeing us grab each other’s hand, waffling our fingers as we make our way into the bar, getting a spot where Sammy and John could keep an eye on us as well.

Dean and I order a couple of drinks, both of us talking about what had happened earlier and he keeps telling me that he’s never seen anyone stand up to his dad the way I did and I told him that even though I care about him, we know what we’re dealing with and doing it well and he has to understand that whether he likes it or not and we toast to that, sharing laughs.

Which is why in moments like these, I’m so grateful that I have a best friend like Dean by my side because I can tell him anything and I know that he won’t judge me, like he knows that I won’t judge him either, both of us knowing what it’s like to grow up in the life we live and the loneliness that comes with it. At times, I think what my life would be like if I’d never met the boys and I just can’t imagine it.

Suddenly, I feel a shift in the air, knowing that they’re close and when I discreetly look around, I lock on to them as they stare at me a couple of seats down the bar, two good looking guys, the giveaway being the piercing, blazing ice blue eyes and I tap Dean, letting him know that they’re here and he puts the plan into action.

“Hey, sweetheart, gotta go take a leak”, he says, which undoubtedly makes me laugh and I nod before he plants a kiss on my cheek as he leaves me alone. We knew how to play this game cause of previous cases, but never has he planted one on my cheek when it’s always been on my head, but then again, judging by the situation that had taken place earlier, it made sense, a smile lighting up my face when I felt them get near me.

“Hi, sweetheart. What ya drinking?” the one on my right asks, feeling him check me out, his eyes lingering longer on certain places as I answer coolly.

“Whatever you are”, I answer in an innocent tone, both of them falling instantly as they ask the barkeep for a couple shots, all 3 of us downing them as they talk with me as I laugh at their jokes, touching their arms at times when I feel Dean’s gaze on me and I discreetly look around and sure enough, he is, giving me the signal and I excuse myself from the shifters, getting my jacket and leaving the bar, going to my bike when I hear them.

“Hey, darling. Where you going? It’s pretty dangerous for a gorgeous girl like you to be alone in these neck of the woods”, one of them says, inadvertently flashing his eyes at me, a smirk blooming on my face as I caught them red handed when suddenly, I hear Dean scream out in pain, seeing another Djinn attack him coming from behind them, realizing that it was a set up when I see them go to me, but they didn’t stand a chance against me, pulling my blades out and sticking them into their chests, both of them screaming as they fell to the floor.

“Y/N, get to Dean. Dad and I’ll take care of the bodies, go!!!” Sammy says to me in a concerned tone and I nod at him, taking off to get to Dean and as I make my way to him, I stab the other shifters, knocking them out easily when I finally get to him, backhanding the Djinn off him, knocking him out.

“Dean, are you OK?!” I ask him, my voice breaking in the end, seeing him on the floor with a cut above his eyebrow, bleeding a little bit before he opens his eyes and smiles at me.

“Yeah, Y/N, I’m fine. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” “No, De. They didn’t, c’mon let’s get Sammy and John and get out of here”, we both say before seeing both Sam and John being held hostage by 2 new shifter Djinns when I see the leader pop out behind John, immediately knowing who the shifter’s possessing.

“Hello, my love” “You? Damn it, Jake. What do you want?” you and him speak, Jake being a past friend you had killed as he was possessed by a demon last time you saw him and he just sneered back at you.

“Let’s take this conversation to another place, shall we?” he says before transporting all of us to an abandoned warehouse close to where I once lived, but now, John and the boys were tied to chairs in a circle and knocked out while I was chained to various columns, my arms above me while my legs were spread eagle (thank Chuck that the dress is flowy and not skintight) when I hear Jake chuckle as he comes out from the corner, waking up the 3 Winchester men.

“What do you want with us, shifter?” I ask him in a cold tone, making him tsk disapprovingly at me.

“Oh, my love, that’s not how you ask a question” he states in a mocking stern voice. “Oh, I’m sorry. Since when have you cared about common courtesy, my dear?” I answer back sarcastically with a sweet smile, making him snarl at me.

“Don’t be a smartass, Y/N or I won’t let you down from there. Oh, and by the way, boys, nice view I got from here”, Jake says tauntingly as he stands almost right in front of me when I hear the boys pipe up.

“Hey, you sonuvabitch, let her go!” Dean spits out as he tries to loosen his binds, looking at you with a worried look in his eyes.

“Sorry, not happening because I need her for something…” Jake trails off, the hitch in his voice noticeable when he comes up behind me and smells my neck, a shudder running through me.

“Hey, get your filthy hands off her, you bastard!” Sammy pipes up as Jake slips his hands around my waist, pressing my chained body against his front, the chains biting into my ankles and hands, making a pained groan escape me.

“Hush, my love, the pain will go away soon, just answer me one thing: who’s dying first?” he asks me with a notable leer in his voice when- 

“ _You_ are if you don’t get your hands off her, you asshat” John says, them still working over their binds discreetly when Jake laughs.

“I don’t think so, Winchester and you better watch your tone with me or else” “Or else what, you idiot?” they go back and forth when Jake releases my legs and arms from the chains, holding me fully against him when he pulls out one of my blades, holding it against my neck, my breath hitching as he drags it dangerously close to the veins.

“Or else, your precious and darling spark _dies_ , so let’s make a deal”, he states in a calm voice, but his grip on me says otherwise as I calculate my next move. When he moves the blade away, I deliver a kick to his groin which makes him let me go and I race over to the guys, freeing them of their binds when I feel something pull me back before we can get out of the warehouse, pressing me up against another column when I feel myself lift into the air while I get my airway choked by Jake, who’s using his powers against me as I fight against it.

“That was a foolish move, my love. Brave and effective, but foolish nonetheless. So, I believe I get to have some payback, don’t I?” Jake says, plunging the blade into my stomach twisting it around getting whimpers and pained cries ripped out of my mouth, the boys being held back by his backup, begging him to let me go and he slams me to the floor whilst he straddles my lower half, dragging the blade against my stomach area when I feel the warehouse shaking, Jake’s face pale as he focuses on the opened doors, a glowing white light starting to shine through and all of a sudden, the pain that I had before John was revealed to be my human spark comes back, only this time, I can feel it behind my eyes as well and in my soul, I feel as if something’s trying to fill an empty space I have there when I hear a voice talking in my head.

_“You can hear me”, says a male commanding voice, imposing yet caring in a manner as he speaks to me and I answer him in my head._

_“Yes, I can hear you. Can you help us?”, I ask the voice, my voice a little shaky as I finish speaking._

_“Yes, Y/N I can help you, but tell the 3 humans to close their eyes for they will not survive if they see me and you should too” he answers me gently yet firmly, but I answer back._

_“How do you know my name? Never mind that, if I can hear you, I’m pretty sure that I can see you, you won’t hurt me, I’m gifted”, I answer him and I hear him let out an amused sigh, but he agrees either way, getting out of my head, but somehow, it ignites something in me that I’ve only felt one other time_.

“Sammy, Dean, John!! Close your eyes, just trust me!” I yell out to them and seconds later, the white light bursts in, but in the shape of a very tall, imposing figure and I realize that it’s a celestial visage. Very powerful angel, I thought and my thoughts were confirmed as the form smited the remaining shifters and vaporized Jake along with the leader.

The white light turned around and dimmed its presence to not hurt the guys as I heard Cas flutter in, healing the boys yet shocked at seeing the same thing I was, but then the visage turned into an angelic form, which confirmed my hunch.

“Thank you for saving us, why’d you do it?” I ask the angel, getting up from the floor while holding pressure on my stomach to stop the bleeding, the guys fascinated because they’d never seen me do this in front of them, but I could feel that he was pondering whether to answer my question, yet somehow deep down, I already knew the answer and he answers me.

“Yes. I did it for you. And yes, your thoughts are rather accurate for the most part”, he answers me, a little bemused which confuses me a little and I start to focus on the visage and I see the white light with some-

_No way, it couldn’t possibly be true,_ you thought when you realized something and blurted it out without even realizing it.

“Show me your wings, angel”, you say, covering your mouth as soon as you said it, confused as to why you’d say that, yet Cas’s face was etched with shock, for he knew why you’d said that when you saw them: gorgeous white wings with gold on the tips, on all 6 pairs of them, immediately knowing who it was, but still a little wary.

“ _Beautiful_. You’re-”, and you were cut off as the form started to lower itself from the air, taking the form of its human vessel and laying on the ground feeling drained, its wings going around the body as you subconsciously start walking towards it.

“Baby girl, be careful”, Dean warns you, and you nod without looking at him, too engrossed by the sight in front of you as you kneel beside him, Cas right behind you and you ask him.

“Cas, am I dreaming right now?” “No, sweetie, you’re not dreaming, this is real” “Are you sure? Because last I checked, he was still healing from the whole Lucifer mess” you and Cas go back and forth when you feel the pain behind your eyes again, squeezing them shut, but as soon as you shut them, you’re met by flashbacks of memories you thought were lost of you as a little kid running around with a little boy, and then both of you being taken away from each other before you both reached out and touched hands, the same white light from before surrounding you both as you heard someone say: “ _the angel spark has been claimed_ ” and as you open your eyes, Cas reels back a little upon looking at you: your eyes had shifted colors from your normal eye color to a mesmerizing, captivating blue, light shining from you when you put your hand above the body’s chest, his light shining back as he opens his eyes to find the same matching blue in his own before you gasp, your eyes getting back to normal as well as his and you just know somehow that it’s the missing piece of you that you’ve been looking for all this time.

“Hey, princess”, the man says with a killer smile as he sits up, looking at you, and you stare at him with tears welling up in your eyes and all you can do is utter out 2 words before you black out, the loss of blood taking its effect on you as you’re falling into the man’s arms: “ _It’s you_ ”…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, hopefully, where Chuck has some explaining to do to the reader regarding this new mess, just stick with me here, it'll make sense, I promise you... Thank you guys for the support it means the world to me!!!! ;) ;) ;)


	12. The Angel Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so here's the new chapter, where Michael has returned yet reader is extremely confused with certain things... Hope you enjoy it, my loves!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently now reader has an angel spark as well... Hmm, Chuck has some explaining to do... It's somewhat of a short chapter, but either way, hopefully the emotion is there... Taking requests through here and Tumblr (@nightfire2018) so if you would like me to write something in specific, I'll happily do it,so feel free to search me up, my lovelies!!!

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hands off her, buddy”, John says, but Dean and Sam hold him back, not getting a good look at the stranger that’s holding you as Cas is shielding you 2 from them.

“Relax, Dad, I don’t think he’s gonna hurt her. As a matter of fact, I think he’s the one who told her for us to close our eyes. All I know is that something feels a little different, I can feel the energy in the room change, and it’s not tension, believe me”, Dean says to John, calming him down when you stir awake again, lightly groaning at the residual pain from your head, but feeling it melt away as you felt the wound in your stomach getting healed as well when you feel someone petting your head and as you look up, you stare into these _gorgeous_ whiskey brown eyes that had a tinge of green around the edge, your breath ending in a gasp as you take in his face: handsome yet it had a certain ruggedness that seemed strangely familiar to you until you saw his eyes turn blue as he spread his wings again for you to see, making something deep inside you feel joyous as you wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in it as well, crying while nuzzling your nose into his neck, getting his scent while he sets you onto his lap, covering you with his wings, making you feel safe as you can’t stop crying when he takes your face and cups them in his warm hands, drying away your tears with his grace and you start to babble.

“But, you were- I don’t- you, me- this- _what_ is going on here?!” ending with a shout as you mentally start calling to Chuck and sure enough-

“I’m h-” “Chuck, _start_ talking. What gives? First, you let my parents die. Then, you take John away from me. Later, you give him back to us because he’s my human spark and now, I come to find out that before I was born, you took the 1st best friend I _ever_ had away from me? And also, when were you _planning_ on telling me that I _also_ have an angel spark that just _happens_ to call to the angel that _you_ made leave me behind?”, I ask before tears just start falling freely down my face, my cries and sobs unstoppable when I feel myself being cradled against the angel’s chest, my cries slowly subsiding as he speaks to me in my head again.

“ _I’ve asked him the last question you just said for millennia and he never answered me. Why would-” “Because she deserves it, my son. And so do you”_ Chuck states, invading my head as well before getting out of it.

“ _Well_? I’m listening” you say and Chuck starts explaining that you and him connected from the moment you laid eyes on each other up in heaven as kids, but he needed him to train and you were meant to be born, so he had to separate us, but when he saw that the sparks in both of us had already called to each other, he panicked and made you forget about him, but he never figured out how to take away the emptiness you felt in your soul, making you feel that something was missing and he was extremely sorry for hurting you both like that, angry tears just falling down your face when John piped up.

“Not that this isn’t fascinating by any means, but could someone tell me _who’s_ the guy holding my spark?” he asks in an exasperated tone, making you roll your eyes when you felt the angel’s arms tighten against you.

“You meant to say _my_ spark, right?” “Whoa, boys, stow the testosterone away for a minute, would ya?” they argue but you stop them before truly taking in his features: the charming ruggedness, the killer smile, his whiskey eyes and it hit ya like a ton of bricks before you whispered it out, afraid that if you said it out loud, it wouldn’t be real.

“Michael?” “Yes, Y/N?” “Oh my God, it’s you, but why are you-” you and the angel talk, but you’re cut off when you realize that you _have_ seen the guy before and you smack the front of your face with your palm while shaking it, glaring at Chuck, who looks at you sheepishly.

“Care to explain why my angel spark is wearing my human spark’s _younger_ vessel, Chuck? Or was this meant to be?” you ask the last part sarcastically, making Chuck glare back at you, taking it as confirmation that it was meant to be like this when Dean catches up with what you said, paying close attention.

“ _What_?! It's Michael, Chuck? _Michael_ is her angel spark's other half? You’re kidding me, right? Wait a minute, why are you still wearing my Dad from the past, man?!”, Dean finishes ranting, a shocked, angry look on his face while Sammy’s face is pensive like mine, trying to figure out how this is happening and John's face is absolutely _priceless_ : his jaw on the floor, his eyes almost bulging out of his head before he got stern and tried to play it off, but I know him _too_ well: he's _extremely_ confused with this revelation, not as much as I am, but pretty close.

I get off Michael’s lap and I go straight to my bike before I get hit with a sharp pain in my head as if someone’s trying to squeeze my brain out, making me scream out, John’s arms catching me before I fell to the floor and I hear him talking.

“Baby doll, talk to me, what’s going on?” “My head, it’s my head, I feel like it’s gonna-” and I’m cut off when I feel Chuck’s fingers on my head, and the pain’s gone as I slump back against John’s chest, his arms now around my waist, holding me safely and tight against him, feeling so much concern coming from him, and I turn my head up to look in his eyes, seeing in them a little regret but at the same time so much love that it just makes my eyes tear up.

I turn around and straddle his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, burrowing my face against his shoulder, feeling my tears fall from my cheeks, staining his shirt, but he doesn’t feel them as he holds me close, petting my hair, calming me down and lifting my head to meet his gaze.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did earlier with you, but when I realized what was really going on, I panicked. I _can’t_ lose you, baby doll. You mean the world to me and I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you. I love you, baby doll” he says to me, and I can see him holding back tears and I cup his face in my hands and gently kiss him, letting him feel my love for him and he responds to me, kissing back until we need air.

“John, you’re not gonna lose me. I know you were a little panicked, but you can’t protect me from this life as much as you want to. I was born into it and nothing will ever change that. But you have to know that no matter what happens, we'll make it through, together. Oh and by the way, I love you too” you say to him, accepting his apology, knowing that it comes from a good place as he lays you back on the ground on your feet when the boys, Cas and your angel come out of the warehouse, the latter running towards you as you meet halfway with him, crushing you to him as he lifts you and spins you around, laughs coming both of you, a smile on both your faces when he puts you down and you finally feel that little hole in your soul be healed as you’ve finally been reunited with your best friend, who just _happens_ to be your angel spark, but something tells you that this won’t be as simple as a piece of pie…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up hopefully on Monday and I gotta warn you, it depicts some pretty serious violence towards the reader, so you've been warned... Thank you so much for the support I truly appreciate it!!!


	13. The Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, as promised here's the new chapter, where reader goes through a pretty tough situation... Hope you like it!!! It's a relatively short chapter as I got a little writer's block with it, but it also depicts a situation that unfortunately does happen, believe it or not in the real world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader's about to get sucker punched... Heed the tags above you in additional tags...  
> Warning: implied/referenced abuse physical abuse towards reader and blood mentioned. If this triggers you, don't read this...

Since Michael’s return, me and him have been like gum stuck to a shoe, _always_ together, catching up with each other while making sure that our hunts were still a priority as well as my boys and my _other_ spark, giving them your attention as well, and so far, everything’s going quite smooth.

It’s like me and Michael had never been separated from each other based on the easy routine we both fell in, talking about almost anything, including our new development to the spark in both of us when I get called by Dean to consult on a case, leaving him with John in the Bunker’s firing range giving both of them a peck on the cheek before going to Dean.

We both spend what seems like _hours_ researching and consulting each other on the case, making both of us take a break to get some snacks and a pair of beers when I feel a sharp pain to my stomach, making me double over when I stand up and it feels like someone just punched me, Dean rushing to my side immediately.

“Y/N, you alright, baby girl?” he asks me concerned and I’m about to answer when I feel another punch but this time to my sides and to my face and I fall to the floor, screaming out in pain as the onslaught of punches and now kicks were attacking my body, making me curl in on myself, trying to protect myself from the invisible attack as Dean tries to figure out what was happening as I’m reduced to pained whimpers, but when I spit out blood from my mouth, Dean immediately yells out for Cas and sure enough-

“Oh, no, sweetie. What happened to her, Dean?”, Cas asks in a worried tone, furious when he saw the drying blood on my lip when I whimper again, feeling more pain than before, pained cries spilling out from me as well as unbidden tears from my eyes, breaking both Dean and Cas's hearts and I mentally call to Chuck and he appears in less than a second, immediately concerned for me until I hear punches and groans from the open door I had come out from, immediately piecing it together why I were feeling like this.

“Chuck, make them stop”, my voice a pained whisper, the pain intolerable at this point when I started to spit blood out again and he made good on me, stopping the source of my pain as he carried _both_ of my sparks into the kitchen, both of them bruised up and blood on their lips, like _I_ was right now, taking them to where I was laying, shaking and full on _crying_ now on the floor as Cas put my head on his lap, trying to calm me down as Dean held my hands in his own, glaring at both his dad and Michael, who apparently are _still_ fighting with each other until Cas and Dean piped up.

“ _ENOUGH_!!! Both of you stop this _right_ now or we will beat the living crap out of _both_ of you asshats” both Michael and John stunned into silence at Cas's booming voice until they see me lying on the floor, blood on my lips and crying in pain, Michael immediately knowing the reason why as he hung his head in shame, not even bearing to _look_ at me in so much pain, John the same way when he realized what he had done, not just to the angel on his left, but to me, immediately kicking himself for it remembering something that I had told both him and Michael about sparks being able to feel the other’s emotions or physical wellbeing as well as their own personally, their connection overcoming those of normal people, but the problem is that not only can they _feel_ it, it can _show_ or _reflect_ on them depending on the severity of the damage or intensity, which makes it _dangerous_ for not just them, but for me as well.

Chuck berated both Michael and John, reminding them of what I had talked to them about the whole emotional or physical damage and that they should be _ashamed_ that it got to the point where it almost _killed_ me as Dean lifted me in his arms carefully, wincing at the pained whimper that left my mouth and took me to his room, glaring at the guys, but getting the approval of Chuck and Cas, knowing that right now, I needed to be in the arms of my _other_ best friend and then, Sam woke up to the sight of me being carried in his brother’s arms, shaking in fear and it didn’t take him long to figure out what had happened, but he refrained from making a show out of it and went with Dean, opening the door to the room and they both stayed with me as I slowly fell asleep, both brothers never leaving my side, but I knew that my sleep tonight would be troubled, to say the least…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually condone domestic violence by any means necessary or any type or class of violence towards people. Don't stay quiet, speak up. If you or someone you know is going through this, call the National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
> 1-800-799-7233 or TTY: 1-800-787-3224...  
> You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, my lovelies...
> 
> From the bottom of my heart guys, thank you so much for all the support!!! Your kudos and comments make my day so much happier!!!  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, it's a angsty yet comfort centric chapter with reader and our 2 favorite adorable idjits...


	14. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my loves, here I give you the new chapter, angsty yet comfort centric and a touch of fluff, hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, reader's recovering from what went down, what will come from this? Read and you'll see...

_I'm surrounded by 4 of them, one on each side as they all take turns cutting and slicing into my body as I fight to stay quiet, not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing me scream until one of them, which one I can’t even remember at this point poked the blade just hard enough to go through my stomach, making me scream a little as they chuckled to themselves when they snapped their fingers and suddenly, my body was back to normal, but not for long, as they kept cutting and slicing and now prodding into my head, trying to see what I’m thinking as they tried to convince me to join them as they’ll take me off the rack if I do and I kept telling them to stick it where the sun don’t shine until I see that one of them comes with a branding iron and as he comes closer, I start to squirm away, but being held by a ton of hooks and chains along my body doesn’t allow for much mobility and I feel the burn on my skin when he sears it into me, as I let out a howl of pain…_

The same howl of pain that wakes me up, bolting upright in Dean’s bed when the door busts open, making me hide my face in the covers when I hear Sam and Dean’s voices.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong?” “Short stuff, you OK?”, they both ask me, concern evident in them as I slowly peek my face from the covers, relief washing over me as I see that I’m in Dean’s room in the Bunker in his bed, but as I remember how I got here, I let some tears fall as a strangled sob escapes me, both brothers making their way towards me in a non threatening manner as I drop the covers back down, revealing my shaking hands, still haunted by the nightmare when they sit next to me.

“What happened, baby girl? Talk to me” Dean says gently as Sam takes one of my hands in his, calming me down as I tell them about the nightmare I had, both Dean and Sam knowing that it was from when I was down in Hell, as I had told them about everything that I’d gone through there a couple of months after both Dean and I had come back.

“You guys left… Why’d you leave me?”, I say in a hushed tone and they apologized for leaving me, but they later explained that they only left to get a bite to eat from the kitchen, but then they bumped into Michael and John and they all argued about what had happened and when they had heard me scream, they ran as fast as they could to get to me, but not before telling their dad and the archangel to stay where they were.

I started crying again, but this time out of some fear that maybe, this will never be fixed, but the boys caught on pretty quick as to why I was crying and they soothed me, Dean laying down on the bed and I curl up to him, my head on his chest as he pets my hair, making me fall asleep again while saying to me that it’s OK and that he’s not gonna leave me while telling Sam that if he needs anything, he’ll call him as he makes his way back to his room.

It’s now been almost a week since I’ve been holed up in Dean’s room as I try to stay in one piece. Both Dean and Sam have been absolute sweethearts, making sure I'm alright. Some nights were a little more sleepless than others, with the nightmares coming and going, all of them from when I was in Hell, usually waking up screaming and trembling as Dean tried to calm me down while whispering in my ear that everything was fine, that I was safe here until we would fall back asleep. In those days, Chuck popped up and we talked about a lot of stuff while he healed my wounds, but as much as he tried to get me to talk about the situation, the more I shut down, pushing it down until Cas had figured out a way to word it to me in a way I couldn’t go around it, and that’s when the dam inside broke and it all flooded out, the way I was hurting inside, my fears that we might _never_ recover from this and lastly, my reservations still on this whole mess, Chuck, Cas and the boys _finally_ seeing it from my point of view and they all team up and make me see this whole mess from a different perspective: as if this was like some sort of experience I _had_ to go through in order to gain something from it and the more I though about it, the more it started to make a semblance of sense and I genuinely smiled at the thought that maybe, we _can_ figure out a way to fix this and I started to feel better.

Then the day came where I felt like I was ready to face them both with my 3 boys by my side and Chuck on the other when I opened the door and stepped out just to find my 2 sparks laughing with each other, smiling at each other while watching TV, a reluctant smile creeping to my face when Chuck talked.

“It’s now or never, darling. Ready?” “As ready as I’ll ever be. Go for it” we talk and he clears his throat audibly, making both of them turn their heads around when they caught sight of me, Michael turning off the TV as they both slowly made their way up from where they sat when Chuck put his hand up, making them stop and I gasp by what I see: both of them look like they haven’t slept in years, John’s beard a little more hairy than before, yet their eyes were glossy, as if holding back tears, which cut me to the quick, making my own eyes well up, but staying strong nonetheless.

“Guys, let’s all talk about this. Take a seat” Dean says while holding my hand, offering support while we all make our way to the table, all 7 of us sitting down, Team Free Will with me on one side while John, Chuck and Michael were on the other and Chuck talks about what had happened and both John and Michael explained that they had shared some words with each other down in the firing range when I left and apparently neither one liked what the other was saying, so they started beating each other up until they saw me lying on the floor with the _same_ wounds and bruises they had and that they were _extremely_ sorry for unwillingly hurting me when I pipe up.

“John, come with me for a second?” I say, everyone turning to look at me and he agrees as I take him to my room, looking back at the rest of he group with a reassuring glance and I lock myself in my room with my human spark and we lock eyes, my eyes speaking _volumes_ to him as he sees the pain in them, the fear and the doubt that clouds them yet the small sparkle of hope that gleams through which brings a small smile to his face which prompts my own and I can’t take the distance anymore as I run to him, jumping in his open arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, letting my tears fall down as he sits us on my bed, me on his lap as he rocks me gently until my breathing normalizes and I stop crying as he tilts my head up to look at me, drying what’s left of my tears.

“Y/N, I am _so sorry._ Never in my wildest dreams did I _ever_ mean to hurt you like this. For this whole week, I just wanted to barge in Dean’s room and find the way to ask you to forgive me, but Chuck told me not to, that you needed time to heal and to think it all through and that when the time was right, you would talk to us. I'll fix this, I promise you” he states to me with such determination and love that it warms my heart and I answer back to him.

“John, I understand you, believe me, I do. And I know that you never meant to hurt me, but we had talked about this _before_ this whole mess happened and _both_ of you promised that you’d find the way to get along. Although if I’m being honest, I knew that at _some_ point, you two were gonna clash with each other, but I didn’t expect it to be _this_ fast. Don’t get me wrong, I’m _still_ mad at you, but I don’t hate you, so get that slithering thought out of your head, I love you too much for that” I answer him, a smile creeping onto my face and his answering grin leaves me breathless, making me take his face as I reunite with the lips I’ve missed so much, letting myself relax into it when we break it needing air.

“I love you so much, baby doll”  “I love you too, babe” we tell each other as I get off his lap, heading for the door, John knowing immediately what I’m doing now.

“I’ll call you back soon, but now I need to talk to a certain archangel” I say, a bemused grin adorning his face as he makes his way out of my room as he shoots me a beaming smile, making me smile back when I lock eyes with Michael, signaling him to come to me and he makes his way to me, Chuck looking at me and I shoot him a smile, letting him know that me and John are good as Michael makes his way into my room when I close and lock the door again, leaving me with my angel in my room and he won’t look at me and I can feel the _guilt_ coming from him and it breaks my heart.

I take his face in my hands, feeling him tense for a moment but relax instantly when he locks eyes with me, reading his _every_ emotion that’s running through him at this very moment as he does the same with me.

Michael and I don’t need to talk much, our telepathic communication doing its job when he talks.

“Y/N, I _never_ meant to hurt you, but I couldn’t hold it back. I understand that John is an important person in your life, but he’s not the only one and that’s what he implied that day. I understand your reaction to this whole situation, but you need to know that I’ll do _whatever_ it takes until you can forgive me. I just _can’t_ lose you. I already lost you _once_ , I just hope I haven’t lost you again” he says, his voice breaking in the end, making a lump appear in my throat when I talk to him.

“Michael, I know you never intended to hurt me, but it _still_ hurt me that you two didn’t keep your promise that you’d figure out a way to play nice with each other. I know that this is new territory for all of us, but I didn’t expect this misunderstanding to happen so fast. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still a _little_ mad at you, but I could never be disappointed in you, so stop thinking that. I love you, my angel” I say to him ending with a big smile on my face as his own creeps onto his face as I hug him.

 When I hug him, his arms surround me hesitantly at first before holding on tightly, tears of gratitude running down my face when I look at him when he dries my tears with his thumbs as we smile at each other when I kiss him, taking him by surprise before he responds back to me.

And it’s not until we break the kiss that we realize that we just had our first kiss as we make up, bringing a smile to both our faces when he answers me.

“I love you too, princess” he says with a smile before he kisses me back, cupping my face as I put my arms around his neck, leaning up to him as we get lost in our kiss before I break away needing air.

“Wait here. I need to call him back in here, just for the _3_ of us to talk about this” I say and he agrees with it, pecking my lips before I open the door and call John over, closing the door once he’s in.

“Alright, guys. _Obviously_ , we’re all still trying to get the hang of this whole new dynamic between us, but what happened last week will _not happen again_ or so help me Chuck, I’ll kick _both_ of your asses. That being said, you two have _so_ much to make up for, but I don’t hate _either_ of you. I love you 2 too damn much for that. Let’s promise each other to not let it get to _that_ point ever again and that we’ll talk about whatever’s bothering us and find the way to fix it, alright?” I tell both my sparks and we agree on that when they both make to leave my room, but I pull Michael back into it and judging by the look on his face, he’s thinking the same thing I am.

I tell John that we’ll make up later, but right now, I need to be with my best friend who’s also my angel spark as I close the door...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see smut coming soon involving reader and her angel, just stick with me... Taking requests, so don't be shy, but also working on the new addition to His Slice of Normal, it should be up soon. Thank you guys for the feedback!!!! Love you my lovelies!!!


	15. The 1st Time (Michael/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!! Sorry, I've been swamped by finals and other situations, but I'm baaaaaaaack! Now, I can gladly focus on this again, the muse is in full effect!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, this chapter is veeery long overdue, but finally it's here, hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!!!

 As soon as I close the door, I find my front pressed against it, a solid chest on my back when he speaks.

“So beautiful, my sweet princess”, he says in a huskier voice than before, making my breath catch in my throat and my core to get warmer, my ass inadvertently grinding against his crotch, making a groan escape him as he decides to grind against me as well, a groan escaping me as I turn and capture his lips with my own, our tongues fighting against each other for dominance until his won out by slightly biting my lip when he transports us away from the Bunker to what looks like a very expensive hotel room, yet it has a very homey feel to it which makes me smile when suddenly he leads me to the bed in the middle of the room and lays us both on it. He cups my cheeks in his hands, uniting our lips once more so sweetly which catches me by surprise, knowing how powerful he is and I come to realize that he’s taking this seriously which warms my heart.

“You mean _everything_ to me, Y/N. I want to make sure that you know that you are deeply loved by everyone, but most of all, that you are loved by _me_ ” he says so honestly yet with such passion and with a fierce gleam of love in his eyes, it makes me feel so extremely lucky to have not only an incredibly powerful archangel/best friend on my side, but who’s also my angel spark, which makes it even better. I smiled and took his face in my hands and I kissed his whole face until I reached his lips, taking them with my own as he gently lays me under him as he settles in between my legs while snaking his arm around my waist, bringing us closer to each other. As we break the kiss, I take in the sight of the utterly gorgeous archangel on top of me: piercing shifting green/blue eyes, black mussed up sex hair, rock hard body, but above all, the man that I’ve not been able to forget for the entirety of my mortal existence that Chuck has decided to give back to me.

This realization has me grabbing his shirt and pulling him to my mouth, my slight desperation acting on my behalf and he seems to understand as he reciprocates all too eagerly when out of nowhere, he slows down as he gives me the softest kisses possible all the while slowly undressing me when suddenly he stops dead in his tracks as he focuses on the mark he left on me before we were separated all those years ago. His mark was always one that people would stop me and ask what it was and its meaning and I knew what it was and I would always notice it and flaunt it, its location being on my left collarbone, just above the anti-possession tattoo.

It was 2 shooting stars intertwined with the infinity symbol, meaning that no matter how long destiny tried to keep us apart, we would cross paths once more and that _this_ time, for eternity we would stay together. The funny thing about this is that usually marks like mine are imprinted solely on the soul, not physically, but in my case, since I have celestial abilities, this mark is also a way to let supernatural creatures know that: “This girl is taken by her spark, do not mess with her”, which has its benefits. As he comes to look at me again with those wide, beautiful eyes filled with wonder, adoration and love, I see what looks like a few tears starting to gather in his eyes and as he lets one fall, I pull him to my own body as I shush him gently, cooing in his ear and I feel him calm down a bit, knowing that this isn’t easy for him and that it’s been a long time without each other in our lives.

I feel him lift his head from the comfort of my chest and he looks at me with just this look of the purest love you could ever imagine, which made me smile and he catches my lips again sweetly and we stay like that for a while.

His hands, however, got a mind of their own as they start to trace every inch of my body, tracing every imperfection along the way, which instead of making me pull back from him like I did with other guys, I move into his loving touch, knowing better than anybody that all he sees is the beauty of his spark (me) in every aspect. Until he reaches a rather sensitive area around my ribcage, which makes me lurch and giggle a bit into his mouth before his lips start exploring on their own as well.

I keep giggling a bit until I have to bite my tongue to not moan out when he finds a weak spot on my neck, but my body tenses up a bit, signaling to him that he’s doing something right so he starts kissing and sucking lightly on the skin there as his hands now decide to travel up towards my breasts and slowly massage them while his mouth is still on my neck, my body now relaxing into his ministrations as I give him more access as small little needy whimpers start to spill from me, my lower body just pooling with desire, flooding my core with unbridled want and _need_ for him.

I take his head and reunite our lips again when suddenly he flips us and now I’m straddling his waist when he sits up, our faces inches away from each other as we look at each other until he closes his eyes with a groan as I experiment a bit grinding my core unto his own when I start repaying the favor, kissing his neck, letting my fingers map him out as I take off his t-shirt, my eyes landing on his left collarbone, the same mark I had on his body too, but bigger and with some symbols under it I couldn’t exactly decipher, but I knew what it said at the end: our initials and the day we crossed paths once more.

I look at him and his eyes have changed into that soul piercing blue that is common for angels and I see that his wings have come out so I could feel them shield us from the world in this one moment. We keep this up for a good half hour before he lays me back down, one hand on my cheek and the other landing on my dampened panty covered core, the unapologetic moan spilling shamelessly from my lips as he teases me just barely above my clit which makes me squirm as he looks at me with just a ring of green remaining around the lust blown pupils and this mischievous smile across his face when all of a sudden, he snaps his fingers and we’re both naked, a disappointed grumble coming from my mouth.

 _I wanted to do that myself_ , I thought when- “ _I know, princess. Next time_ ”, he says to me before he lowers his mouth to one of my nipples, making my back arch into him as I go to grab his hair, but he restrains both of them with his grace, pinning them both to the headboard, a rush of excitement running through me as he keeps his sweet sensual torture on my body when I feel his mouth on my folds, his tongue licking around my wet core, purposely avoiding my clit as I start to thrash around a bit, getting restless as his grace is still pinning my hands so I can’t touch him when I want to and I let out a cry as he starts flicking his tongue right on my clit when he pulls away again, this time releasing my hands from their invisible hold and I crash his face into mine when I flip us around, me on top and him underneath me as I continue my previous assault on his wonder of a body when I get to a very _pronounced_ part of his anatomy.

When I get in front of it, I involuntarily clench at the sight of him, at attention, all 8 inches (well above average), tip red and leaking heavily, and as my body gets comfortable enough for what I’m going to do, I let my tongue have a little taste of the precum collected at the head, letting it go a little deeper into the slit, his hips bucking up at the contact, his head flopping onto the pillow as I kitty lick him from the base to the very tip, paying attention to the under-vein there, hearing him moan softly and that’s when I pounce on him, engulfing him in the warm space of my mouth, him twitching at the feel of my tongue around the head as he puts one hand in my hair, taking it as a sign to keep going and I do, hollowing my cheeks out in the process to let him feel it even more intensely, feeling him reach the back of my throat every once in a while as he starts to buck up into my mouth until I pop off with an obscene sound but with the look of an innocent little saint, but he knows better as he growls a bit before crashing our mouths together as he brings me towards him sitting us up as he wraps my legs around his waist as I sit on his lap, my _soaked_ folds rubbing his cock in my juices as I subtly grind on him, coating him when I feel his hands cup my cheeks as he looks at me lovingly before we kiss as he grabs me by my waist, lifts me up as he grabs his cock and we look in each other’s eyes as he _slowly_ lowers me onto him, my eyes closing because of the pure pleasure I was feeling as I felt my walls swallow him as if I couldn’t get him inside me faster until it was at the hilt, feeling him smiling at the sight he has in front of him.

“Fuck, Michael. You fill me up so g- ah! Mmm, right there” I say like a bitch in heat and I can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks.

“Oh, Father, Y/N, you’re so _fucking_ tight and wet around me, princess. Love how your sweet little pussy feels around my cock, Y/N?” he says while he twitches a bit inside me, groaning at the feeling.

Now as I open my eyes, I slowly pull up and sink down on him as he thrusts into me, small whimpers coming from my lips as we started this dance of thrusting and lifting with each other.

“M- Michael, I n- need you, oh, baby, I need you bad” I say keening when he gives a grind that hits my g-spot dead on, my hands clinging to his shoulders as he starts to move a little harder and faster, hitting it without fail as I start leaving marks on his neck, he groans as I do it as he squeezes my ass, making me groan in his ear before he flips us again, pulling out a bit as he wraps my legs around the small of his back, our hands intertwined as he slams into me again, a cry ripping itself from my lips and not short after, I start to contract around him a little more.

“Oh, baby, _love_ how your warm pussy squeezes me, don’t stop, Y/N, are you close for me, princess?”, he says while looking at me when he snakes a hand down to my clit, slowly rubbing circles on the little bundle of nerves that shoots warmth right through my veins. “ ‘m so close, b- oh, _fuck_ , Michael, right there, please don’t stop, baby, wanna cum around you so bad” I say to him, looking at him as I feel his thrusts a little more erratic, meaning that he’s close as well.

“Oh, God, Y/N, I’m so close, wanna feel you cum around me, baby” “Michael, cum with me, please, I want, need you to cum with me, _please_ …” we both say when I feel the coil snap and I let go with a scream, clamping down on him and with a groan of my name, he releases himself inside me, knowing that I’m on the shot _and_ pill, I run no real danger for now of conceiving.

We both keep shaking from the aftermath of our explosive orgasms when I feel him pull out gently, whining a bit from the lack of heat before he collapses beside me, his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, my legs still shaking a bit from everything still, our collective cum spilling from my core when I feel his grace clean us up as I snuggle close to his chest, nuzzling into his scent as he wraps his arms around my body.

“Are you ok, Y/N?” “Yeah, I’m OK, still on cloud nine because of the otherworldly orgasm, but happy, too. Are you OK, Michael?” “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m with the person that makes me whole again” we both talk and as he smiles at me, my own smile takes my face and I can’t help but kiss him and feel him kiss me back before we break the kiss and we both fall into a deep sleep, as I dream with him and me and us…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I did this chapter justice in terms of fluff and smut with Michael... I'm already thinking of what to write for the next chapter, involving a certain demon that has a "complicated" past with you and Dean...


	16. From Sweet to Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for the support I've received for this fic, the hits make me smile everytime I watch them rise, cause it lets me know I must be doing something right!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, the muse hit me and here's the result, hope you enjoy it!!!!!

_We’re in the Eden, running around like little kids when he comes up behind me and tickles me until I can barely breathe as we fall on the grass, me trying to catch my breath and he dries the tears that run down my cheeks, looking at each other in wonder when I hear Chuck’s voice calling out to me in a distressed tone, concerning myself and Michael, immediately going back to where our sleeping bodies lay…_

I wake up in Michael’s arms in my room at the Bunker, dressed in an old Queen shirt of my dad and some shorts when I burst out the door, looking for my boys when-

“Whoa, Y/N, slow down, sweetie”, Chuck says to me, noticing how I’m shaking in concern to how he called to me in my dream, something he hasn’t done to me ever since I was a child, healing my emotional scars from when my parents died through my dreams.

“Chuck, what happened? Is everyone- where are they?” I ask him, when I get an uneasy feeling and I start to search frantically around the Bunker for my boys and as I go down into the firing range, I bump into Team Free Will, face first into Dean who catches me before I fall into his chest.

“Whoa, babe, easy there, huh? Where were you this whole time? We’ve been going nuts looking for you and Dad from the past” he tells me as I see him, Sammy and Cas, and I see everyone here except- “Dean, where’s John?” I ask him curiously, seeing Baby and my motorcycle there, my high school graduation present from his and Bobby’s part, which I hold near and dear to my heart as I go outside to search around the grounds surrounding the Bunker itself.

“I thought he was with you or holed up in his room, but when we searched, he wasn’t here” Dean tells me a bit sheepishly, the others looking at me with a bit of concern.

“Don’t think he just decided for a little stroll through the grounds, don’t you think?” I ask sarcastically to the boys, hiding my growing fear that something happened to him and I feel compelled to go into his room and I see his jacket on the floor, alarm bells going off in my head as the rest of the crew enters, Dean and Sam’s eyes going straight to the jacket as well.

“He never goes anywhere without his jacket, guys. And we 3 know this for a fact. Something’s up and I don’t like the thoughts that are popping in my head right now” I tell them when-

“You could’ve just knocked on the bathroom door, y’know” John says out of nowhere, making the guys jump and scare me a bit before I turn to scold him, but when I look at him, I immediately know that “John” _isn’t_ actually John.

I know it’s not him because I got my video cam rolling thanks to my spazzed phone and when I go to close it, I see the retinal flare through it, confirming my hunch, so I go to “John” slowly, keeping my distance, which confuses the boys, but as I get in front of him, I cross my arms as I look him in the eye and ask him-

“Who am I to you?” “What kind of a question is that, hon? You know the answer” “Humor me, then, please. Who am I to you?” we go back and forth, knowing for a fact that my little trap worked, knowing that as soon as I would’ve asked that, _my_ John would’ve pulled to him and said it.

“You know you’re my sweetheart, honey” he answers, sealing the deal as he tries to give me a kiss when I take his wrist and bend it until I kick him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor as I take my silver blade and place it right on his throat, the guys going frantic as they see me on top of the shifter mimicking their dad.

“Guess I should’ve taken the jacket with-” “Cut the shit and spit it out: where is he?! You’d better answer before I slit your throat, but then again, I’m gonna slit it anyways” “Go to Hell, bitch” “I have, too hot this time of year" I tell him cheekily, a scowl on his face, annoyed with my smart ass mouth. "Last chance, you asshole: _where is he_?” I ask him menacingly, a glint of murder in my eyes which he notices as he gulps before leering in my face, his choice made clear to me.

“You ain’t getting shit out of me, darlin’” “Oh, I beg to differ” we both argue before I tap into his thoughts ( an advantage being donned with some angelic abilities) and I find what I’m looking before I kill him, but as I do, I can’t see where they’re keeping him, but I _do_ know it’s not gonna be easy busting him out of there, _especially_ with who’s keeping him there, someone who I thought I wouldn't have to cross paths with _ever_ again, at least in this life, who apparently, has back up and one  _hell_ of a backup, I have to admit …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a pretty short chapter, but the next one is gonna be one hell of a show and i'll leave it at that!!! Greatly appreciate feedback, guys...


End file.
